Gara-Gara Taruhan Bola!
by Mr. De
Summary: Para istri marah besar kepada suami-suami mereka! Ada yang mengancam suami, ada yang tega mengusir suami, ada yang ingin pergi meninggalkan suami, dan bahkan ada yang minta di ceraikan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**Gara-Gara Taruhan Bola!**

.

.

Naruto by 'Masashi Kishimoto'!

.

.

.

Sekelompok pria dewasa terlihat sedang serius memperhatikan layar televisi yang ada di sebuah warung yang letaknya tidak jauh dari komplek perumahan mereka.

Sekelompok pria itu terdiri dari lima orang, mereka adalah..,

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pekerja kantoran yang akhir-akhir ini sering mendapat teguran keras dari Bosnya, dia yang biasanya rajin dalam mengerjakan tugas dan datang ke kantor tepat waktu, mendadak berubah menjadi pria pemalas dan hampir selalu terlambat datang ke kantor seminggu belakangan ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, sama seperti Naruto, dia juga adalah seorang pekerja kantoran yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Namun, tiga hari yang lalu Ia baru saja mendapat sebuah surat peringatan dari Bosnya karena berkas penting perusahaan yang seharusnya dia selesaikan tepat waktu menjadi terbengkalai berkat kemalasannya, dan yang paling parah pria itu kini seakan lupa kalau dia sudah punya anak dan istri yang harus di penuhi segala kebutuhannya.

Shimura Sai, seorang guru kesenian di sebuah SMP favorit yang di kenal baik, ramah dan rajin, serta gemar tersenyum kepada setiap muridnya, dia adalah peraih gelar _'Best Teacher Of The Year'_ . Akan tetapi ada sebuah insiden yang sukses menodai karir cemerlang Sai, beberapa hari yang lalu Sai hampir saja di keluarkan dari sekolah tempat dia mengajar, alasannya jelas, karena dia datang terlambat selama tiga hari berturut-turut, di tambah lagi dia juga sempat tertidur di kelas saat sedang mengajar, hmm parah!

Nara Shikamaru, orang yang jenius tapi terkesan malas. Dia merupakan kaki tangan Bosnya di kantor, tapi itu dulu, tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu sebelum dia di pecat. Sekarang Shikamaru hanyalah seorang pengangguran, untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari dia dan kelurganya mengandalkan bisnis online yang di jalankan oleh sang istri. Jika di tanya _'Kenapa tidak mencari pekerjaan lagi?_ ' Maka pria itu akan menjawab.. _'Tidak, merepotkan saja !_. Dia lebih suka nongkrong di warung dari pada harus mencari pekerjaan lagi, kalau begitu, pantaskah Ia di sebut sebagai suami yang baik?

Yang terakhir adalah, Akhimichi Chouji, dia adalah seorang pengusaha _catering_. Tidak ada masalah dalam pekerjaannya, dia hanya sedang bermasalah dengan sang istri. Belakangan, Chouji dan istrinya sering terlibat cek-cok, semua itu di karenakan Chouji yang semakin sering keluar rumah tanpa pamit dan baru pulang di keesokan harinya. Chouji selalu beralasan pada istrinya kalau dia tertidur di rumah Shikamaru, namun saat sang istri mengeceknya di rumah Shikamaru, Chouji tidak disana begitu pula dengan Shikamaru.

.

.

Kelima pria itu masih serius menatap layar telivisi, teriakan-teriakan khas seperti oper kiri, oper kanan, _crossing_ ,tendang, sikat, wasitnya curang, wasitnya berat sebelah, cegah pemain itu, pelanggaran woy, dan lain-lainnya, terdengar mengiringi kegiatan mereka.

Meski hanya berlima, suara mereka berhasil membuat warung terasa bagaikan stadion dengan yel-yel dan _chant_ yang mereka teriakkan. Sang pemilik warung sampai heran dan bertanya-tanya, _'Sudah lewat tengah malam begini, apa mereka tidak ingin pulang? Apa mereka tidak bekerja besok?'_

"Ayo Jordi Alba umpan ke depan cepat! Di depan ada Alvaro Morata yang kosong itu!" Ucap Shikamaru dengan penuh semangat mendukung timnas Spanyol yang merupakan tim favoritnya.

"Tidak akan bisa kawan! Di lini belakang timnas Italia ada Giorgio Chiellini yang siap menghadang si Morata itu!" Sahut Naruto yang seolah tak ingin kalah mendukung tim kesayangannya yaitu timnas Italia.

Ketiga pria yang lain, Sasuke, Sai dan Chouji pun juga ikut andil dalam perbincangan ini.

"Maju Italia! Gulung Spanyol dengan gol-gol indah mu!"

"Betul! Ayo Italia kalahkan Spanyol dan jadilah juara!"

Sama seperti Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai juga menjagokan Italia dalam pertandingan kali ini.

"Ck, kalian berdua terlalu mengkhayal, mana mungkin Italia bisa mengalahkan Spanyol? Terlebih lagi jadi juara, ayolah perjalanan masih panjang bung!"

Sementara Chouji, sudah pasti dia akan mendukung tim yang sama seperti Shikamaru, karena mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak masih kecil, tim favorit Shikamaru maka jadi tim favorit Chouji juga.

.

.

Di layar televisi, tampak salah satu pemain Spanyol yang saat ini tengah menggiring bola, dia adalah Jordi Alba, Ia melewati barisan belakang tim Italia dengan lincah sehingga memaksa salah satu bek Italia untuk melakukan _tackle_.

Sayangnya _tackle_ yang di luncurkan pemain Italia sama sekali tak menjadi hambatan bagi pemain Spanyol tersebut, Ia bisa menghindarinya dan bahkan berhasil mengirim umpan matang ke sang _striker_ yaitu Alvaro Morata.

Morata bisa menerima umpan dari Alba dengan baik, namun perjuangannya belum selesai, kini Ia tengah di hadang oleh bek tangguh Italia, Giorgio Chiellini.

Hmm sayang seribu sayang, Chiellini yang begitu di agungkan Naruto ternyata tak cukup kuat untuk menghadang Alvaro Morata, dengan sedikit gerakan menipu saja Morota berhasil melewati bek tangguh itu lalu melepaskan satu tembakan keras ke arah gawang dan...

.

.

.

"GOOOAAALLL YEAH!

"YES HIDUP SPANYOL!"

Dua dari lima pria itu berseru riang ketika tim yang dia dukung berhasil menyarangkan satu gol ke gawang lawannya.

"APA?"

"Astaga! Ini buruk!"

"Ho'o, habislah kita!"

Tiga sisanya tampak terkejut, khawatir, cemas serta panik bukan main melihat tim yang mereka dukung ternyata harus kebobolan di menit-menit akhir. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa mengacak rambut mereka dengan kasar lantaran di landa frustasi.

Tak lama setelah gol dari Alvaro Morata, wasit pun meniup peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Pertandingan selesai dengan skor tipis 1 - 0 untuk keunggulan Spanyol.

.

.

"Arrrggghh sial! Ini gara-gara kau Naruto!"

"Betul! Kau membuat kami kalah lagi!"

Celutuk Sasuke kasar dan di sambung dengan kalimat persetujuan dari Sai.

"Hei, Kenapa kalian menyalahkan ku? Memangnya aku ikut main di lapangan apa?"

Naruto tampak marah dan bingung ketika dua rekannya menjadikan dirinya sebagai biang kekalahan.

"Tadi kita berdua mau megang Spanyol, tapi kau mempengaruhi kami untuk megang Italia! Iya kan Sai?"

"He'em, betul kata Sasuke!"

"Enak saja! Aku tidak merasa mempengaruhi kalian, orang tadi kalian sendiri kok yang ikut-ikutan megang Italia!" Ucap Naruto yang tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang di berikan Sasuke dan Sai kepada dirinya.

"Sudah, hentikan perdebatan kalian yang tidak penting itu dan cepat bayar!" Shikamaru akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam obrolan mereka bertiga untuk melerai sekaligus memberikan perintah.

Setelahnya, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai menjalankan intruksi yang di berikan Shikamaru, mereka mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet mereka, jumlahnya bisa di bilang cukup banyak, kemudian mereka menyerahkan lembaran uang itu kepada Shikamaru.

"Hahaha, lihat? Aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk bisa mendapat banyak uang!"

Shikamaru tertawa lepas dan terkesan mengejek, tiga orang yang merasa di ejek hanya bisa mendengus sebal seraya merelakan hasil kerja keras mereka selama satu bulan ini harus di berikan pada Shikamaru.

"Chouji, ini bagian mu!"

"Terima kasih Shikamaru!"

Lembaran uang yang ada di tangan Shikamaru, setengahnya di berikan kepada Chouji, karena mereka mendukung tim yang sama maka hasil taruhan yang di dapat pun harus di bagi sama rata.

.

.

"Selanjutnya, Inggris lawan Prancis, kalian pegang mana?"

Sasuke dan Sai masih terdiam belum menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, sementara Naruto sudah lebih dulu berteriak lantang bahwa dia akan mendukung Prancis.

"Sasuke, Sai, kalian pegang mana?"

Sai menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, "Aku.., tidak ikut Shika, uang ku sudah habis!"

Shikamaru hanya terkikik pelan menanggapi jawaban Sai, sebenarnya dia bukan mengejek atau semacamnya, Ia justru merasa prihatin karena sejak taruhan yang pertama sampai yang ketiga Sai belum sekalipun menang.

"Lalu Sasuke, bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Hn, sama uang ku juga sudah habis." Ucap pria berambut raven tersebut dengan nada bicara yang sedatar mungkin.

"Jadi, kalian hanya akan menonton?"

Sasuke dan Sai hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau aku dan Chouji harus melawan Naruto seorang diri, hasilnya pasti akan sedikit, hm ini tidak menyenangkan!"

Naruto yang mendengar namanya di sebut lantas menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru.

"Hei, jangan meremehkan ku Shikamaru! Kalau kau takut hasil yang kau dapat bisa berkurang hanya karena aku pasang taruhan sendiri, kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena... -"

Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, Ia hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas yang memang sudah sejak tadi dia bawa.

Shikamaru hanya diam dan memperhatikan, begitu pula dengan semua orang yang ada disana, mereka tampak penasaran dengan sesuatu yang di bawa Naruto.

"Karena...

.

.

AKU SIAP PASANG TARUHAN DALAM JUMLAH BESAR DEMI UNTUK MENGALAHKAN KAU DAN CHOUJI!"

Teriak Naruto dengan kerasnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa tumpuk uang dari dalam tas yang jumlahnya, jika di rupiahkan bisa mencapai angka sepuluh juta rupiah... Whoa.. Luar Biasa!

Sasuke dan Sai bahkan sampai tak mampu mengatakan apapun, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa teman pirangnya itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seorang pejudi kelas berat yang berani bertaruh dengan jumlah uang yang sangat besar.

"Kau mabuk ya Naruto? Apa kau serius akan bertaruh dengan uang sebanyak itu?" Tanya Shikamaru meyakinkan Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kenapa? Kau takut tidak sanggup membayar ku jika kau sampai kalah?" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum licik.

Shikamaru bisa melihat, senyum licik Naruto terkesan amat meremehkan serta merendahkan dirinya. Sebagai seorang pria yang pertama kali mendeklarasikan taruhan bola di warung ini, Ia tentu tidak akan menerima hinaan tidak langsung yang di berikan Naruto padanya.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah memutuskan, jangan menyesal jika nantinya kau yang kalah! Aku terima tantangan mu Naruto!"

Ucap Shikamaru dengan tegas, Tak lupa Ia juga menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Naruto. "Kau Prancis, aku dan Chouji Inggris. _Deal_?"

Tanpa ragu, Naruto segera menjabat tangan Shikamaru sebagai tanpa kesepakatan.

" _Deal_ kawan!"

Dengan adanya jabat tangan yang terjalin dari kedua orang tersebut, maka hal itu menjadi tanda di sepakati serta di setujuinya teruhan bola terbesar dalam sejarah di warung paman Teuchi. Sasuke dan Sai pun bersedia menjadi saksi, bila nanti ada salah satu pihak yang melanggar kesepakatan, mereka siap maju untuk menegakkan kebenaran.

Namun, saat taruhan bola terbesar ini akan di mulai atau lebih tepatnya saat Naruto dan Shikamaru telah berjabat tangan, tiba-tiba Shikamaru mendengar ada suara yang cukup mengagetkan dan sepertinya, Ia merasa sudah tidak asing dengan suara itu...

.

.

*Brak

"Oh jadi kalian disini, pantas saja kalian lupa pulang!"

Sontak kelima pria yang ada disana secara kompak menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Tampak seorang wanita berkuncir empat berdiri di barisan paling depan dengan raut wajahnya yang penuh dengan amarah. Sementara di baris belakangnya, berdiri empat wanita lain dengan ekspresi wajah yang juga tidak jauh berbeda.

"Te..Temari?!"

Shikamaru tampak terkejut melihat keberadaan sang istri bersama para pasukannya. Tak hanya Shikamaru, Naruto dan kawan-kawan pun juga memperlihatkan reaksi yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Temari justru menghampiri suaminya dan langsung meraih telinga sang suami.

*Sreett

"Pulang sekarang! Atau kau mau aku menghajar mu di depan teman-teman mu ini hah?"

"Adauw, iya baik-baik. Tapi lepaskan dulu tangan mu dari telinga ku! Awww ini sakit tau!"

Mengabaikan rintihan Shikamaru, Temari justru makin menarik telinga suaminya dan menyeret pria malang itu tanpa sedikit pun merasa kasihan.

Para pria yang ada disana hanya bisa menatap kepergian Shikamaru dengan wajah khawatir karena mungkin sebentar lagi mereka juga akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari istri-istri mereka.

.

.

Tak lama selepas kepergian ShikaTema, ada salah satu wanita yang tadi datang ke warung bersama Temari kini tampak berjalan maju menghampiri suaminya.

"Sai!" Ucap wanita itu pelan namun masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh sang suami.

"In.. Ino- _chan_ , m.. m.. maaf..." Sai nampak takut bukan main melihat tatapan horor yang di berikan istrinya. Meski wanita itu cantik dan seksi, akan tetapi jika sudah marah kesan cantik dan seksi yang melekat pada dirinya pasti akan hilang dan sirna.

 _'Ino akan terlihat seperti iblis jika sedang marah!'_ itulah sebaris kalimat singkat tentang sang istri yang dulu pernah di ungkapkan Sai.

"Jadi, apa ini yang membuat mu bermasalah di sekolah?" Sai terdiam tak menjawab, keringat dingin sudah hampir membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Pria itu bahkan tertunduk lesu sama sekali tak berani menatap wajah marah sang istri.

"Baik, aku akan tunggu jawaban mu ketika kita sudah sampai di rumah!"

Setelah berkata demikian Ino pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu di susul oleh Sai yang berjalan gontai di belakangnya.

.

.

Seorang wanita bersurai _indigo_ kini tampak berjalan pelan mendekat ke arah suaminya sembari menahan perih yang ada dalam hati serta air mata yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ingin keluar dari manik _lavender_ nya.

Wanita itu melihat ke arah meja yang ada di dekat sang suami, ada sebuah tas dan juga tumpukan uang disana, Ia menghitung jumlah uangnya dengan teliti dan...

Sontak, Ia tampak sangat terkejut setelah mengetahui betapa banyaknya jumlah uang yang tertumpuk di meja tersebut.

"Ataga, Na..Naruto- _kun!?_... Kau..-"

"Hi..Hinata- _chan_? Tidak, tunggu .. i.. ini tidak seperti itu a.. aku bisa jelaskan-,"

Tak menggubris apa yang di katakan suaminya, Hinata lantas pergi dari tempat itu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, wanita itu sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan kesedihan yang Ia rasakan.

Kalau bisa berlari mungkin dia akan berlari agar bisa cepat sampai di rumah, namun kondisi tubuhnya yang sekarang tidak memungkinkan bagi dia untuk bisa berlari.

Sementara Naruto, tanpa menunggu apapun Ia segera memasukkan uangnya kembali ke dalam tas kemudian bergegas pergi menyusul sang istri. Ada dua hal yang kini amat membuat dia cemas, sang istri yang tampak sangat marah padanya dan juga kondisi bayi yang saat ini masih ada di dalam kandungan wanita itu.

.

.

Bukannya marah atau melakukan hal yang sama seperti para istri lainnya, salah seorang wanita disana justru malah tersenyum ke arah suaminya meski dia tau apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh sang suami. Wanita itu adalah Uchiha Sakura, istri Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura terus saja tersenyum melihat Sasuke, beberapa detik kemudian Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Hal itu tentu mengundang kerungan heran di wajah Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku..-"

Tidak bicara sepatah kata pun, Sakura tiba-tiba langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke ketika pria itu hendak bicara. Melihat reaksi yang tidak biasa dari istrinya, Sasuke pun merasa ada yang aneh, Ia segera berlari menyusul sang istri.

.

.

"Chouji kau benar-benar membuat ku marah sekarang!"

Mungkin, inilah pria yang nasibnya jauh lebih tragis di banding Shikamaru. Sang istri yang tampak luar biasa marah kini sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah pria itu sembari bersiap memberi sebuah hadiah khusus untuknya.

"Ka..Karui jangan lakukan itu disini, tolong lihatlah kita sedang ada dimana!" Pinta pria itu sambil memohon, Ia tak sanggup membayangkan betapa memalukannya jika sampai sang istri melakukan 'itu' padanya di tempat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kalaupun ada yang melihat, biarkan saja! Itu akan jadi pelajaran berharga buat mu!"

Sang istri yang sudah di kuasai amarah sama sekali tak memperdulikan permohonan suaminya, wanita yang di kenal baik, lembut dan jago memasak itu untuk sekarang akan berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang sadis nan jahat.

Karui sudah sangat dekat dengan Chouji, salah satu tangannya bergerak ke arah perut buncit Chouji. Awalnya, dia mengelus bagian itu beberapa kali dengan lembut dan perlahan lalu kemudian Ia mempersiapkan jari-jarinya untuk...

*Cniiit

"Aaaaaaaaa..."

Teriakan Chouji yang cukup keras tentu mengundang perhatian banyak orang di warung jika saja disana sedang banyak pengunjung, tapi untunglah karena sudah larut malam tak ada lagi pengunjung yang datang ke warung itu,

hanya sang pemilik warung saja yang menyaksikan bagaimana Chouji mendapat 'cubitan' super menyakitkan di perutnya.

"Ka..Karui sudah.. Sakit!" Ucap Chouji sembari meringis kesakitan dan menahan air matanya.

Karui memang melepas cubitannya dari perut Chouji namun selanjutnya wanita itu justru memberi tatapan tajam pada suaminya.

"Sekarang, Pulang!"

Chouji tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya mengangguk patuh untuk menuruti perintah istrinya agar tidak lagi mendapat siksaan yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada ini.

Pada akhirnya, warung paman Teuchi yang tadinya terasa bagai stadion kini mendadak berubah menjadi sunyi senyap lantaran para pengunjungnya yang gila judi bola telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing dengan membawa masalah dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

.

 _Rumah ShikaTema:_

"Awww Temari lepas!"

Shikamaru melepas paksa tangan sang istri yang di sepanjang jalan tadi terus saja menarik daun telinganya.

"Aduh, beruntung telinga ku tidak copot gara-gara kelakuan brutal mu, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih?"

Temari yang tadinya hendak pergi ke kamar lantas segera menghentikan langkah kakinya, sambil berkacak pinggang Ia menatap tajam pada sang suami.

"Hei Shika, harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu! Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi suka bermain judi hah?"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kau kan menyuruh ku mencari uang, sekarang saat aku sedang berusaha mencari uang kau malah tanya kenapa?! Kau ini membingungkan sekali!"

"Aku memang menyuruh mu mencari uang Shika, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti itu!"

"Lalu kau ingin aku pakai cara yang bagaimana? Bekerja? Astaga Temari, kau tau itu sangat merepotkan, lagi pula mencari kerja sekarang susah belum lagi-.."

"Stop! Aku tidak mau mendengar semua alasanmu!" Shikamaru langsung terdiam, Ia sedikit terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Temari tidak ingin mendengar keluhan membosankan yang sebenarnya sudah sangat sering di ungkapkan Shikamaru.

Temari kian mendekatkan dirinya pada Shikamaru, Ia menatap wajah suaminya dengan serius.

"Dengar baik-baik ya Shika, kalau kau tidak kunjung mendapat pekerjaan, jangan harap kau bisa satu ranjang lagi dengan ku!"

Seketika manik Shikamaru membulat lebar mendengar ancaman istrinya, dia sangat hafal bagaimana sikap sang istri, Temari adalah wanita yang tegas dan jika dia sudah mulai memberikan sebuah ancaman, maka itu artinya dia sudah benar-benar... lelah.

.

 _Rumah SaiIno:_

*Bugh

Sai sedikit bingung melihat sang istri melemparkan tas ransel miliknya. Pria itu memeriksa isi tas tersebut dan mendapati ada beberapa pakaiannya di dalam sana.

"I..Ino- _chan_ , ada apa ini?"

"Pergi dari sini Sai!"

Sontak Sai langsung terkejut, padahal Ia sudah meminta maaf hingga ratusan kali dan menceritakan semua kebenarannya kepada Ino tentang dirinya yang sering berjudi belakangan ini hingga berimbas pada karier mengajarnya di sekolah.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, wanita itu tetap tega melakukan hal sadis padanya meski Sai sudah berkata jujur.

"Ino- _chan_ aku mohon jangan seperti ini! Aku minta maaf, tolong jangan usir aku, aku masih ingin hidup bersama mu dan juga Inojin!" Pinta pria pucat itu sembari mengharap rasa belas kasihan dari sang istri.

"Kau keterlaluan Sai, aku kecewa padamu! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Alih-alih mendapat rasa simpatik dari sang istri, permohonan Sai justru hanya dia anggap sebagai angin lalu oleh Ino. Wanita itu tetap ingin mengusir suaminya.

"Ino- _chan_.."

"Sai, aku bilang pergi..."

"Ta..tapi Ino- _chan_.."

"PERGI SAI!"

Sai sangat yakin, suaru tinggi istrinya pasti terdengar sampai ke kamar putra mereka, Sai tak ingin membuat putranya khawatir karena mendengar suara itu. Hal terbaik yang bisa Ia lakukan untuk saat ini adalah menuruti apa yang di katakan istrinya agar wanita itu bisa tenang dan tidak semakin marah.

Sai pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari rumah, sebelum pergi Sai sempat mengulas senyum, senyum yang tentunya di tujukan pada sang istri.

Sai sama sekali tak menyadari, ketika Ino melihat senyumnya wajah wanita itu tampak sedih lantaran menahan perih, ketika Sai hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi wanita itu tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan ketika bayangan Sai mulai menghilang di balik pintu, bahu Ino bergetar hebat, air mata tampak mengalir deras dari manik _aquarium_ nya.

"Hiks.. Sai..."

.

 _Rumah ChoujiKarui:_

"Kau yakin mau melakukan apapun agar aku memaafkan mu?"

Chouji hanya mengangguk pelan, sementara Karui tersenyum sinis karena merasa bahwa Ia punya kesempatan emas untuk menghukum suaminya.

"Hm kalau begitu, mulai besok kau urus semuanya sendiri! Karena aku sedang marah padamu, aku tidak mau membantu apalagi melayani mu!"

"Apa maksud mu karui?" Tanya Chouji tampak masih bingung dengan maksud kalimat istrinya.

"Begini ya, mulai besok kau masak sendiri, kau cuci baju sendiri, kau antar pesanan catering sendiri, pokoknya semua kau yang lakukan sendiri!"

"Hah?"

Chouji nyaris tak bisa bernafas dengan lancar setelah mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Semua aku yang mengerjakan sendiri? Mana mungkin aku bisa?"

"Iya betul, dan kau harus bisa, karena itu adalah hukuman sekaligus syarat dari ku jika kau benar-benar ingin ku maafkan!"

"Tapi Karui,-"

"Lakukan atau kau mau aku cubit di tempat umum lagi hah?"

Chouji tak punya pilihan lain, dari pada harus menderita dan menahan malu akibat cubitan Ia lebih memilih untuk menjalankan apa yang di perintahkan oleh istrinya. Selama ini Chouji memang terlalu bergantung pada Karui, hampir semua pekerjaan di rumah Karui yang melakukan sedangkan Chouji hanya sedikit membantu.

Sekarang, bisakah Chouji melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa bantuan Karui?

.

 _Rumah SasuSaku:_

Setibanya di rumah, Sakura langsung menuju dapur. Ia mengambil segelas air untuk menenangkan hati sekaligus mendinginkan pikirannya.

Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka, suaminya yang di kenal cuek itu ternyata punya hobi tersembunyi yaitu, berjudi bola!

Berkali-kali Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Sakura tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Sasuke menghamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting di saat kondisi keuangan keluarganya sedang ada dalam 'masa darurat' seperti sekarang ini.

"Sakura!"

Wanita itu melihat sejenak ke arah sumber suara, senyumnya mengembang ketika Ia bisa melihat keberadaan Sasuke disana, Sasuke pun tampak menghampiri dirinya.

"Kita harus bicara, soal yang tadi aku-"

*Ssstt

Kalimat Sasuke terhenti karena jari telunjuk Sakura mendarat lembut di bibirnya. Sasuke semakin bingung dan heran dengan sikap yang di tunjukkan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura berjalan ke arah meja makan dan mengambil secarik kertas yang ada disana. Sakura menuliskan sesuatu di kertas tersebut lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Setelahnya Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Ia berjalan menuju kamar putrinya.

Sasuke sangat tidak mengerti, Kenapa Sakura hanya diam dan tersenyum? Kenapa Sakura masuk ke kamar putrinya? Entahlah Sasuke belum tau apa jawabannya, Ia pun coba membaca isi kertas yang tadi di dapatnya dari Sakura, mungkin saja di kertas itu ada petunjuk..

 _'Maaf Sasuke-kun, kita tidak bisa bicara sekarang. Aku harus menemani Sarada, ya kau tau kan? Sarada, putri kita. Dia sedang sakit demam, dia ingin agar aku terus menemaninya. Jadi, bisa kita tunda dulu pembicaraan kita?'_

Sasuke diam tertegun setelah membaca isi kertas itu, ada suatu getaran aneh yang terasa di dalam hatinya.

"Sarada sakit? Astaga kenapa aku bisa sampai tidak tau?!"

.

 _Rumah NaruHina:_

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Naruto berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Jujur, dia ingin sekali masuk tapi dia takut jika dia masuk dia akan melihat Hinata yang masih menangis.

Bagi Naruto, membuat Hinata menangis adalah perbuatan paling jahat dalam hidupnya dan melihat Hinata menangis adalah hal paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Jika sampai dua hal itu terjadi maka Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

*Ceklek

Setelah merasa persiapannya sudah cukup, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Tempat pertama yang dia tuju adalah kamar, Naruto yakin Hinata pasti sedang berada disana sekarang.

*Ceklek

"Hinata- _chan_?"

Naruto membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, namun sayangnya sosok Hinata yang sedang dia cari tidak berada di kamar itu.

Naruto hendak mencari ke dapur, tepat di saat Ia berjalan menuju dapur, sebuah kamar yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sana tiba-tiba terbuka. Kamar itu adalah kamar putra pertama Naruto, akan tetapi Naruto di buat terkejut lantaran yang keluar dari kamar itu bukan hanya putranya melainkan juga istrinya.

Naruto bisa melihat, istrinya yang sedang hamil saat ini sedang membawa tas besar di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya Ia gunakan untuk menggendong putra pertamanya yang tampak masih tertidur pulas.

Naruto yang merasa cemas dan khawatir segera bergegas menghampiri sang istri.

"Hinata- _chan_? K.. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku.. mau pergi!"

"Pergi? Pergi kemana ini kan sudah malam? Lagi pula kau sedang hamil Hinata- _chan_ , udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu dan juga bayi kita!"

"A.. Aku.. Tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin pergi, aku ingin pulang, ke tempat Ayah!"

*deg

Sontak apa yang baru saja di katakan Hinata berhasil membuat Naruto takut, lemas, berkeringat dingin sekaligus panik bukan main.

Karena tak tau lagi apa yang harus di lakukan jika Hinata sudah mengatakan kalimat itu, Naruto pun menjatuhkan dirinya, Ia duduk dan memeluk kaki sang istri dengan erat.

"Tidak! Ampun Hinata- _chan_! Aku tau aku salah tapi tolong jangan lakukan ini, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Naruto memohon dengan sangat, sementara Hinata kembali menangis, entah keputusan apa yang akan dia ambil setelah ini.

 _Bersambung_...

.

.

.

 _Kira-kira, masalah siapa yang harus kita selesaikan lebih dulu di chapter berikutnya?_

 _Berikan saran dan komentar kalian di kolom review (bila berminat) , Terima kasih!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gara-Gara Taruhan Bola!**

Naruto by 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

.

.

 _Cerita SaiIno;_

"Hiks.. Sai..."

Ino tak bisa lagi menahan kesedihannya, tangis wanita itu pecah di tengah gelapnya malam, melihat bagaimana Sai tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum pria itu pergi meninggalkan rumah benar-benar membuat hati Ino sakit.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin Sai pergi, namun kekecewaan yang Ia rasakan memaksa Ino untuk menghukum Sai dengan kejam. Dengan begini mungkin Sai bisa sadar dan tidak lagi meneruskan hobi buruknya itu.

Ino duduk meringkuk di atas ranjang tidurnya, Ia membenamkan wajah cantiknya di antara kedua lengan tangan yang terlipat, punggungnya bergetar, dia masih terus menangis sesenggukan walau sudah hampir satu jam berlalu.

Kesedihan Ino kian terasa saat Ia berada di tempat ini, karena di tempat inilah Ino biasa bermanja-manja serta memadu kasih dengan Sai, tapi untuk sekarang, Ino tidak bisa menikmati hangatnya kebersamaan itu.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Sai _baka_! Kau itu Guru, kenapa seorang guru seperti mu punya hobi nista seperti itu?!"

Umpat Ino kesal namun suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Kenapa Sai.. Hiks ..Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega sekali? Dasar jahat, bodoh, menyebalkan, aku benci padamu, benci, benci, benci!"

Ino masih terus bergumam tentang kekesalannya pada Sai. Wanita itu seakan sudah tak ingin lagi melihat keberadaan suaminya.

Menurut Ino rasa sakit dan kecewa yang di berikan Sai sudah sangat keterlaluan, maka wajar jika Ia bersikap seperti ini. Ino bahkan menganggap Sai itu beruntung karena tidak mendapat sedikitpun perlakuan kasar darinya.

Gumaman Ino belum terdengar lagi, saat ini dia tengah diam dan mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Sai beberapa waktu yang lalu...

.

.

 _Flashback ketika SaiIno tiba di rumah:_

Sai duduk terdiam di sofa, tepat di depan Sai, sudah ada Ino yang berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mau menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi Sai?" Keheningan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti keduanya kini seolah sirna ketika suara Ino mulai terdengar.

Sai mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah murka Ino. "I..Ino- _chan_ , aku akan berkata jujur t..tapi nanti tolong kau jangan marah ya?"

Ino hanya diam tak menjawab, matanya kian tajam menatap Sai. Untuk saat ini Ino hanya butuh jawaban yang singkat dan jelas dari Sai bukan kalimat berbelit, berbasa-basi atau semacamnya.

"Sai, kau mau menjawab sekarang, atau kau mau aku marah sekarang? Cepat pilih!"

Sai bergedik ngeri mendengar Ino yang mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Ba.. Baik, be..begini Ino- _chan_ , aku..-" Sai diam sejenak untuk mengatur irama nafasnya,

"A...Aku..Aku memang berjudi dan memang itulah yang membuat ku jadi dapat banyak masalah di sekolah!"

Kalimat itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan kuat bagi Ino untuk menghajar Sai jika dia mau, namun beruntung Ino masih bisa menahan emosinya.

"Hm berapa banyak uang yang sudah kau habis kan?"

"Emm kalau so..soal i..itu ..-" Sai terbata, Ia tampak enggan menjawab pertanyaan lanjutan dari Ino mengingat jumlah uang yang sudah dia habiskan untuk berjudi tadi memang cukup banyak.

"CEPAT JAWAB SAI!"

Bentakan Ino yang keras berhasil membuat Sai terperanjat, wajah Ino yang biasanya terlihat cantik di mata Sai kini telah berubah jadi menyeramkan. Habis sudah, Sai tak punya pilihan lain selain berkata jujur pada istrinya.

"Se.. Sejujurnya Ino- _chan_ , jumlahnya se..se..sebanyak gaji ku bulan ini!"

"APA? Gaji mu bulan ini?" Manik Ino membulat lebar Ia tampak sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Sai.

"Tunggu Sai, jangan bilang kalau kau..-"

*Grep

"Aku minta maaf Ino- _chan_ , kau benar, aku sudah menghabiskan gaji ku bulan ini untuk berjudi! Ku mohon maafkan aku!"

Sai kembali berucap, kali ini sambil berlutut serta memeluk kedua kaki Ino. Ino sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, setelah mendengar jawaban suaminya pikiran Ino langsung di bebani dengan satu pertanyaan penting,

' _Bagaimana cara mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga selama satu bulan ke depan kalau gajimu sudah habis?'_

 _Falshback Over_

 _._

Ino sungguh tak habis pikir, Sai yang dia kenal baik dan tidak suka macem-macem ternyata bisa lupa dengan segala kebutuhan rumah tangga hanya karena judi bola?!

Selain itu, ada satu hal penting lagi yang tentunya Ino sangat yakin kalau Sai juga pasti sudah lupa dengan hal itu.

.

.

 _Flashback dua minggu yang lalu:_

Saat ini Ino dan Sai sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Ino tampak tertidur pulas, wajahnya Ia benamkan di atas dada bidang Sai. Sai memeluk tubuh Ino dengan erat sementara salah satu tangannya mengusap pelan mahkota pirang milik wanita itu.

Sai memberi sebuah kecupan singkat di kening Ino, Ia tampak sangat bahagia melihat wajah damai istrinya yang kini sedang tertidur lelap.

"Sai.."

Pria itu sedikit terkejut mendengar suara lembut istrinya, sang istri yang dia pikir sudah terlelap rupanya masih terjaga.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa belum tidur?"

Ino belum menjawab, Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Aku ingin bicara sebentar!"

Sai kian mendekatkan dirinya pada Ino, Ia bisa melihat jelas wajah istrinya yang kini tampak sangat serius. "Kau ingin membicarakan apa Ino- _chan_?"

Ino lebih dulu mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memulai pembicaraannya, sementara Sai terlihat sudah siap untuk mendengarkan ungkapan hati dari sang istri.

"Kau tau Sai, hari ini Inojin bermain bersama Boruto, dia belajar naik sepeda, aku lihat Inojin sangat senang, meski berkali-kali terjatuh tapi dia sama sekali tidak menangis.."

Senyum Sai langsung mengembang ketika mengetahui topik pembicaraan yang di usung oleh istrinya adalah tentang putra semata wayang mereka, Inojin.

"Mereka bermain sampai sore, aku benar-benar melihat wajah Inojin sangat bahagia waktu itu, tapi.."

Senyum Sai mulai mengendur ketika Ia mendengar kata 'tapi' keluar dari bibir istrinya.

"Tapi kenapa Ino- _chan_?"

Ino kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ketika Boruto ijin untuk pulang, aku lihat wajah Inojin berubah jadi murung, aku sangat mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, pasti karena itu ..."

Seiring berlanjutnya cerita Ino wajah wanita itupun tampak menjadi sendu.

Sai mengangguk kan kepala beberapa kali, Ia sudah bisa menangkap maksud kalimat istrinya meski sang istri tidak menjelaskan maksud kalimatnya dengan rinci.

"Sai..."

Sai kembali menatap wajah Ino, kini Ia melihat ada pandangan penuh harap yang terpancar di raut wajah istrinya itu, "Apa menurut mu kita bisa membelikan sepeda untuk Inojin?"

Sai tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan istrinya,

"Hei, tentu saja bisa Ino- _chan_ , kenapa tidak? Gaji ku bulan depan pasti sudah lebih dari cukup jika hanya untuk membelikan Inojin sepeda!"

"Hanya untuk membelikan sepeda Inojin? Lalu bagaimana dengan cicilan rumah, cicilan motor, tagihan air, tagihan listrik dan kebutuhan lainnya?"

Sai langsung terdiam, ya memang benar, jika mengingat gaji Sai yang bisa di bilang 'belum terlalu banyak' di tambah dengan banyaknya tagihan serta kebutuhan yang sudah menanti di depan sana, maka keinginan untuk membelikan sepeda untuk Inojin terpaksa harus di tunda dulu.

Bisa saja Sai membelikan sepeda untuk Inojin namun akibatnya akan ada satu kebutuhan yang tidak bisa Ia penuhi.

"Sai, mungkin sebaiknya aku juga harus ikut bekerja supaya tidak terlalu membebani...-"

"Tidak!" Belum sempat Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun suara Sai sudah lebih dulu terdengar.

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja Ino- _chan_ , aku kepala keluarga, jadi aku bertanggung jawab untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan keluarga kita. Kau jangan khawatir, serahkan semuanya padaku!"

"Tapi Sai, kalau hanya kau yang bekerja pasti itu akan sangat membebani mu, aku cuma ingin membantu agar beban mu itu tidak terlalu berat!"

Sai tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan istrinya, "Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan khawatir sayang aku bisa mengatasi semuanya, lagi pula aku tidak pernah merasa menanggung beban yang berat kok!"

Ucapan Sai tak semata-mata bisa membuat Ino tenang, wajah wanita itu masih terlihat sendu.

"Hei Ino lihat aku,." Pinta Sai sembari meraih dagu Ino, Ino pun hanya menurut, kini Ia bisa melihat wajah Sai yang tampak sangat serius.

"Tugas mu hanya mengurus keluarga, sudah itu saja, untuk masalah mencari uang biar aku yang mengurusnya!" Ujar Sai tegas dengan senyum yang terlukis di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau masih ingat saat aku meminta mu dari kedua orang tua mu?" Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka bahwa aku akan selalu membahagiakan dirimu dan tidak akan pernah membuat mu susah! Maka dari itu aku tegaskan sekali lagi Ino- _chan_ , aku kepala keluarganya jadi aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas semua yang di butuhkan keluarga ini, selama aku masih bernafas aku akan terus berusaha memenuhi apa yang kau dan Inojin butuhkan, itulah janji ku padamu!"

Entah mengapa setelah mendengar kata-kata Sai, Ino mulai bisa merasa tenang, perlahan senyum bahagia tampak menghiasi wajah wanita itu.

Sai ikut senang ketika melihat istrinya yang bisa kembali tersenyum setelah tadi sempat terlihat sendu. Pria itu pun hendak mendekap tubuh sang istri, namun belum sempat Ia menjalankan keinginannya tanpa Sai duga Ino tiba-tiba sudah mendekap tubuhnya lebih dulu sekaligus mencium bibirnya.

Sai cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Ino. Sampai beberapa detik berlalu Ino masih terus mencium bibir Sai, ketika ciumannya dengan Sai sudah Ia lepaskan wanita itu tampak membisikkan sesuatu pada suaminya. "Terima kasih Sai.. Aku mencintaimu!"

"Sama-sama, aku juga mencintai mu Ino- _chan_!"

Balas Sai dengan suara yang lembut, kedua pasangan itupun saling melempar senyum, tak berapa lama kemudian mereka kembali berciuman serta kembali saling memberi cinta untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi dari pada sebelumnya.

.

.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang, waktu dimana janji dan kata 'tanggung jawab' yang selalu di ucapkan Sai hanya tinggal bualan belaka.

Jika mengingat semua yang di katakan Sai, lalu membandingkannya dengan kenyataan saat ini, bukankah wajar jika Ino merasa sangat sedih dan sangat kecewa?

Sai bukan hanya melupakan janji dan tanggung jawabnya, tapi Sai juga melupakan betapa pentingnya arti sebuah keluarga. Judi bola mungkin sudah merubah sosok Sai menjadi Sai yang jahat, namun sesungguhnya Ino sama sekali tidak mengharapkan itu, dia ingin Sai tetap menjadi Sai yang dia cintai, Sai yang bertanggung jawab, Sai yang selalu menepati janji, serta Sai yang tidak pernah lupa betapa pentingnya arti sebuah keluarga.

.

.

Ino masih setia dalam posisi meringkuknya, tangis Ino pun juga masih belum mereda meski air matanya sudah membasahi hampir seluruh bagian wajah, bahkan mungkin wanita itu akan terus menangis di sepanjang malam.

Rasa sedih dan kecewa yang Ia rasakan benar-benar membuat Ino terhanyut, saking terhanyutnya, Ino sampai tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Ino, "Ibu.." Suara serta sentuhan lembutnya membuat Ino tersadar, Ino pun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan untuk melihat keberadaan sosok itu.

"Ibu? Kenapa Ibu menangis?" Setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang terucap dari bibir sang putra, Ino buru-buru membersihkan sisa air mata yang masih ada di wajahnya.

"I.. Inojin? Kamu belum tidur nak?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tadi, Ino justru memberi pertanyaan balasan pada putranya.

"Aku belum bisa tidur Ibu!" Jawab Inojin pelan. "Aku ingin Ayah membacakan cerita ini untuk ku!" Lanjut Inojin sembari tersenyum dan menunjukkan sebuah buku cerita di hadapan Ibunya.

Ino pun tercengang setelah tau bahwa kedatangan Inojin ke kamarnya adalah untuk mencari sang Ayah, Sai. "Am..iya tapi sayangnya Ayahmu sedang pergi!"

Ucapan Ibunya lantas membuat wajah gembira Inojin berubah menjadi muram. "Ayah pergi? Pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah, Ibu juga tidak tau.. amm sini biar Ibu saja yang membacakan ceritanya untuk mu!"

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Inojin sambil menyembunyikan buku cerita yang Ia bawa ke belakang punggungnya.

"Eh kenapa?" Ino tampak bingung melihat bagaimana putranya melarang dia untuk membacakan buku cerita tersebut.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin Ayah saja yang membacakan cerita ini."

"Tapi kan, Ayahmu sedang pergi?"

"Tak apa, aku akan menunggu sampai Ayah pulang!"

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya, Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Inojin punya sifat keras kepala yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Ayahmu mungkin akan pergi cukup lama, kau yakin ingin menunggunya?" Inojin mengangguk, entah mengapa hal itu justru membuat Ino jadi semakin geram.

"Inojin sudahlah biar Ibu saja yang membaca ceritanya untuk mu!" Ino beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil meminta paksa buku cerita yang ada di balik punggung Inojin.

"Tidak Ibu, aku ingin Ayah saja yang...-"

*Brak

"AYAH MU SEDANG PERGI KAU MENGERTI TIDAK HAH?" Ucap Ino keras sembari menggebrak meja rias yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya.

Sontak hal itu membuat Inojin terkejut, dia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa sang Ibu akan tega membentak dirinya. Ini pertama kali bagi Inojin mendapat bentakan keras dari Ibunya padahal dia tidak sedang melakukan kesalahan, bocah itu tak lagi bicara dia hanya berlari meninggalkan kamar sang Ibu dengan sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya.

"Astaga, apa yang telah ku lakukan?" Ucap Ino penuh sesal "Inojin tunggu!" Wanita itu kemudian berlari menyusul Inojin.

.

.

Sai sama sekali tidak tau, kemana dia harus pergi dan dimana dia harus beristirahat malam ini. Keluarga yang dia tau cuma Kakek dan Kakaknya, kedua orang itupun sudah lama meninggal, sekarang Sai tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Ino dan Inojin.

Sudah hampir satu jam pria itu berdiam diri di halte yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Ada beberapa bus dan angkutan malam lainnya yang tadi sempat berhenti namun Sai memutuskan untuk tidak naik, selain karena tak tau harus kemana Sai juga punya satu masalah lagi... Dia tidak punya uang sama sekali!

Sai sangat menyadari , Ino tidak mungkin berbuat sekejam ini padanya jika Sai tidak keterlaluan. Ya benar, Sai memang sudah sangat keterlaluan, menghabiskan gajinya hanya untuk bermain judi, karena kecerobohannya itu Sai terancam tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya di bulan ini.

Selain tak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya, Sai juga tidak akan bisa mewujudkan keinginan istrinya untuk membelikan Inojin sepeda. Selain itu, saat ini Sai harus terpaksa keluar dari rumah lantaran sang istri yang sudah sangat dia kecewakan tega mengusir dirinya. Jangan lupakan masalah kedisiplinan mengajar Sai yang beberapa kali sempat di pertanyakan oleh kepala sekolah, sampai sekarang Sai belum juga bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan kepala sekolah terhadap dirinya.

Hidup Sai tengah di rundung banyak masalah dan semua masalah yang ada hanya di sebabkan oleh satu hal konyol yaitu, Taruhan bola.

Harus Sai akui, taruhan bola memang menyenangkan tapi sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa membuat dia senang sekaligus bahagia selain kasih sayang dari istri dan juga anaknya.

.

.

Sai bersandar pada salah satu tiang di halte, wajahnya menatap sendu ke arah langit, perlahan bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua sudut mata Sai.

"Hiks.. A..Apa yang telah ku lakukan?"

Pria itu menangis, menangis karena menyesali apa yang telah dia lakukan, Sai nyaris kehilangan segala sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya hanya karena taruhan bola.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Umpatnya kesal sembari memukuli bangku halte. Ia tak peduli jika nanti tangannya akan terluka, bagi Sai luka itu tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang kemungkinan besar akan di alami anak dan istrinya.

Sai memejamkan kedua matanya, lagi-lagi Ia merasa sangat sedih, bagaimana nasib keluarganya jika Sai tidak bisa mencukupi kebutuhan mereka?

Sebenarnya Sai tidak hanya diam di halte, dia juga memikirkan berbagai macam cara agar bisa mendapat uang, namun dari banyaknya cara yang di pikirkan Sai tidak ada satupun yang memiliki persentase keberhasilan seratus persen.

Sai memang seorang guru yang pandai, akan tetapi dia hanya pandai dalam bidang yang di kuasainya saja, untuk pemecahan masalah di bidang yang lain Sai sungguh sangat membutuhkan bantuan Ino.

Selama ini Ino selalu ada di saat Sai mengalami kebuntuan dalam memecahkan masalah. Ino selalu membantu setiap kesulitan yang di alami Sai, boleh di katakan Sai bukanlah apa-apa jika tanpa Ino.

Gara-gara taruhan bola, kini Sai harus terpisah dari sosok Ino, sosok yang menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Hiks... Ino- _chan_ , aku memang tidak akan berguna jika tanpa dirimu!" Ungkap Sai dengan amat lirih.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian melihat seorang pria yang terhanyut dalam kesedihan luar biasa? Jika pernah maka Sai termasuk salah satu contohnya!

Sai tengah duduk meringkuk, memeluk erat kedua kakinya serta membenamkan wajah pucatnya dalam-dalam. Sai tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan, saat ini dia hanya bisa meratapi kesedihannya.

Cukup lama Sai berada dalam posisi seperti itu, wajahnya yang terpendam dalam membuat Ia tak dapat melihat kondisi di sekitar halte.

Sai sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sekarang ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, orang itu diam sejenak memandangi Sai.

Melihat Sai berada dalam kondisi yang cukup memprihatinkan, lantas menggugah rasa iba yang terpendam di relung hati orang itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun orang itu segera meraih tangan kanan Sai lalu menariknya dengan paksa, Sai yang memang sudah lemah dari segi fisik maupun mental tak mampu menolak kehendak orang itu, dia hanya menurut saja ketika orang misterius itu mulai membawanya pergi dari halte.

Sampai beberapa langkah berlalu, Sai masih menunduk, Sai mulai mengangkat wajahnya ketika Ia tersadar bahwa jalan yang di lalui orang misterius itu adalah jalan menuju rumahnya.

Seketika manik hitam Sai langsung terbuka lebar saat Ia bisa melihat sosok misterius yang membawanya pergi ternyata adalah orang yang sudah sangat dia kenal...

"I..Ino- _chan_?"

.

.

Ino menggenggam tangan Sai dan membawa pria itu kembali ke rumah. Di sepanjang jalan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk memulai obrolan, setiap langkah mereka hanya di isi dengan keheningan, Sai belum siap mengatakan apapun sedangkan Ino belum ingin berbicara.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ino langsung membawa Sai menuju kamar putra mereka, Ino membuka pintu kamar itu lalu mendorong tubuh Sai untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Sai tampak bingung dan terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Ino. Tanpa menjelaskan apapun Ino menutup pintu kamar itu dan membiarkan Sai dan Inojin berdua di dalam.

.

.

"Ayah?"

Inojin langsung turun dari tempat tidur ketika melihat kedatangan Sai. Bocah itu berlari sambil bersiap memberi pelukan hangat untuk Ayahnya.

Sai menyambut pelukan Inojin dengan senang hati lalu membawa putranya itu ke dalam gendongan-nya.

Sai memperhatikan wajah Inojin, Ia bisa melihat mata Inojin yang tampak berkaca-kaca, pipi bocah itu juga terasa lembab, Sai bisa menebak pasti putranya baru saja menangis.

"Inojin, kenapa kamu menangis?

"Ibu.. dia membentak ku!" Jawab bocah itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lho, kenapa Ibu bisa sampai membentak Inojin? Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan nak?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Ayah, aku cuma ingin menunggu Ayah pulang supaya Ayah bisa membacakan cerita untuk ku, tapi Ibu malah marah dan membentak ku!"

Sai tampak termenung setelah mendengar penuturan putranya. Sai sangat tau Ino bukanlah sosok Ibu yang tega membentak anaknya tanpa alasan, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Ino jadi seperti itu.

"Inojin dengar kan Ayah, kalau Ibu marah dan sampai membentak kamu pasti ada suatu kesalahan yang kamu lakukan!"

Inojin makin cemberut mendengar ucapan dari Ayahnya, meski Ia sudah bilang bahwa tidak ada kesalahan yang dia lakukan tapi Ayahnya tetap tidak percaya.

Sai yang menyadari perubahan gimik wajah Inojin lantas segera mengambil tindakan.

"Emm, baiklah kita lupakan saja masalah itu, tapi Inojin harus janji, Inojin akan selalu jadi anak yang baik supaya ibu tidak marah lagi, bagaimana?" Ucap Sai sembari menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Inojin.

Inojin tersenyum senang lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik sang Ayah.

"Sekarang mana buku ceritanya? Sini Ayah bacakan, tapi setelah itu kamu harus tidur ya!"

Inojin mengangguk patuh, Sai tersenyum melihatnya. Pria itu kemudian membawa Inojin ke tempat tidur dan mulai membacakan buku cerita yang baru saja di berikan Inojin padanya.

.

.

Sai keluar dari kamar Inojin setelah memastikan bahwa bocah itu sudah tertidur lelap, Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk mencari Ino.

Sayangnya Ino tidak ada disana, Sai langsung bergerak menuju kamarnya.

Sai agak ragu, dia cuma berdiri dan diam di depan pintu kamar, dia masih mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraannya dengan Ino nanti. Sai juga sempat membayangkan berbagai macam reaksi yang mungkin akan di tunjukkan Ino jika melihat kedatangannya.

*Ceklek

Sai langsung membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuknya dahulu, setelah pintu terbuka Sai tidak masuk ke dalam, dia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sai bisa melihat Ino yang saat ini sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, begitu melihat kehadiran Sai, Ino langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan kasar seolah tak ingin bertatap muka dengan Sai lagi.

Sejujurnya, hati Sai terasa amat sakit melihat sikap yang di tunjukkan Ino, namun pria itu mencoba untuk mengerti karena bagaimana pun juga apa yang terjadi pada Ino sekarang adalah akibat dari perbuatannya.

Sai maju satu langkah kedepan, Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu mulai berbicara pada Ino..,

"A ...A...Aku tau, aku memang suami dan Ayah yang buruk. Aku juga mengerti, kau pasti sangat marah dan kecewa padaku, iya kan?" Ino diam tak menjawab, wanita itu masih terus bersikap acuh.

"Kau boleh saja marah, tapi ... aku mohon dengan sangat, kalau kau sedang marah, tolong jangan kau lampiaskan kemarahan mu itu pada Inojin, dia masih kecil dan tidak mengerti apa-apa!"

Sontak wajah Ino nampak sendu ketika mengingat kembali kejadian dimana Ia membentak Inojin dengan keras.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa melampiaskan kemarahan mu padaku karena memang aku yang sudah membuat mu jadi seperti ini!"

Hati Ino tampaknya sudah mulai melunak, terbukti, jika tadi dia enggan menatap wajah Sai, kini secara perlahan Ino mulai melirik wajah suaminya.

Akan tetapi di saat Ino hendak menatap wajahnya Sai justru malah menundukkan kepala, dia memang sengaja melakukan itu supaya Ino tidak melihat iris hitamnya yang kini sudah berlinang air mata.

"Ka..kalau kau ingin memukul ku, pukul saja! Kau ingin menghajar ku, hajar saja! Bahkan kalau kau ingin membunuh ku, bunuh saja tak apa, aku siap mati asalkan kau tidak sedih lagi!"

*Deg

Mata Ino langsung terbelalak kaget setelah mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir suaminya. Ino pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri pria itu, Sai yang sedang menunduk tentu tak bisa melihat pergerakan Ino.

"Namun, sebelum kau melakukan semua itu, ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan!"

Ino terus berjalan mendekati Sai, Ia seakan tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan di katakan Sai.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menepati janji ku, tolong jaga dan rawat Inojin dengan baik, jangan biarkan dia menjadi pria yang bodoh seperti Ayahnya!"

Ino berhenti tepat di hadapan Sai, Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengayunkannya dengan kencang tepat ke arah pipi kiri Sai.

*Plak

Sai sangat terkejut mendapat tamparan yang kencang dan mendadak dari Ino. Ia memegang bagian pipinya yang terasa panas dan memerah sambil menatap bingung ke arah Ino.

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan!" Suara Ino terdengar lirih. Sai yang ada di hadapan Ino bisa mendengar bagaimana wanita itu berbicara sambil menahan tangisnya.

"A..Aku memang marah dan sangat kecewa padamu, tapi..." Ino bergerak maju kian mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sai.

"Ada satu hal penting yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku pungkiri, yaitu perasaan ku padamu..."

*Grep

Setelah tadi menampar pipi Sai dengan keras, sekarang Ino malah memberi sebuah pelukan hangat penuh kasih sayang untuk Sai, apa yang di lakukan Ino tentu semakin membuat Sai bingung.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu Sai, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa mu, aku ingin kita selalu bersama, aku ingin kita menghadapi segala kesulitan ini bersama-sama. Tolong jangan paksa aku melakukan hal yang bisa mengancam keselamatan mu, kau tidak perlu meminta ku melakukan semua hal buruk itu karena.."

Ino berhenti sejenak, Ia memandang lekat wajah Sai sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena... Aku sudah memaafkan semua kesalahan mu yang sungguh sangat keterlaluan itu!" Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

Sai yakin telinganya masih normal, dia tidak salah mendengar apa yang di katakan Ino, benarkah wanita itu memaafkan dirinya atas semua kesalahan yang dia lakukan?

Sai juga yakin matanya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, benarkah tadi Ino tersenyum?

"I...Ino- _chan_ , k..kau serius?" Tanya Sai yang masih tampak ragu.

Sebuah anggukan pelan serta senyum simpul di berikan Ino untuk menjawab semua keraguan Sai. Pria itu terdiam tak tau harus mengatakan apa, Ia lantas membalas pelukan Ino dengan erat sambil menangis haru, dia sungguh tidak menyangka setelah apa yang terjadi ternyata Ino masih mau membukakan pintu maaf untuknya.

"Hiks... Ino- _chan_ , Terima kasih!"

.

.

Sai dan Ino kini sedang berada di atas ranjang mereka, sejak tadi Sai belum ingin melepas pelukannya dari Ino, Sai terus mendekap tubuh Ino walaupun mereka sudah berada di tempat tidur.

Meski sudah mendapat maaf dari Ino, namun masih ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Sai.

"Ino- _chan_?" Ino mengangkat wajahnya perlahan untuk menatap wajah Sai.

"Eum, bagaimana cara kita memenuhi kebutuhan selama satu bulan ke depan? Apa aku harus meminjam uang dari teman ku?"

Ino hanya tersenyum, Ia kemudian mengelus pipi Sai dengan lembut. "Tidak perlu, kau jangan khawatir, aku sudah memikirkan caranya Sai!"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana?"

"Selama satu bulan ke depan, aku akan bekerja di tempat _catering_ Chouji dan Karui, aku akan meminta gaji harian, dengan begitu kita masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhan kita meski gajimu sudah habis!"

Sai diam termenung, rasa penyesalannya kembali muncul, Ia pun kembali mendekap tubuh Ino dan mengusap pelan surai pirang milik wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku yang telah membuat mu susah Ino- _chan_! Aku janji dan kali ini pasti akan ku tepati, aku tidak akan pernah lagi bermain taruhan bola!"

Ino merasa senang mendengar kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan Sai. "Terima kasih Sai, akan ku pegang janjimu!"

Ino membenamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan hangat Sai, Sai tidak berhenti memberikan kasih sayangnya untuk Ino, hingga pada akhirnya kedua insan itu saling merengkuh sampai mata mereka terpejam dalam tidur yang lelap.

Ini adalah malam yang sangat melelahkan, banyak air mata dan tenaga yang terkuras di malam ini. Sampai sekarang, Sai masih merasa bahwa dirinya belum pantas mendapatkan maaf dari Ino, untuk itu selain berjanji pada Ino, Sai juga telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Sai berjanji akan mengganti semua kesedihan dan kesulitan yang dirasakan Ino menjadi satu kebahagiaan yang utuh di seiring berjalannya waktu.

Keputusan Ino untuk memaafkan Sai tentu bukan tanpa alasan, Ino melihat semua yang di lakukan Sai ketika di halte. Ino melihat bagaimana Sai menangis, Ino melihat bagaimana Sai menyesali apa yang telah dia lakukan dan Ino juga melihat bagaimana Sai meringkuk karena merasa tak mampu melakukan apapun tanpa kehadirannya disisi Sai.

Ino yakin Sai sudah mendapat banyak pelajaran berharga. Selain itu masih ada alasan lain, Ino memberi maaf untuk Sai karena sesungguhnya dia juga membutuhkan sosok Sai untuk ada bersamanya.

Dengan semua yang telah terjadi, Ino berharap semoga Sai bisa berubah menjadi Sai yang lebih baik dan lebih bertanggung jawab. Satu hal yang pasti, Ino sungguh berharap semoga setelah ini Sai benar-benar bisa menepati janjinya.

.

.

 _Cerita SaiIno berakhir disini!_

.

.

.

 _Halo, maaf baru update.. Terima kasih banyak buat semua teman-teman yang sudah memberikan saran dan juga komentar di chapter sebelumnya, maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, saya harap kalian gak keberatan untuk memberikan saran dan komentar lagi baik di chapter ini maupun di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Karena jujur, tanpa komentar dan saran dari kalian, cerita ini gak akan bagus , gak akan asik, gak akan keren dan gak akan ada artinya gaes! Sekali lagi, Terima kasih banyak! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gara-Gara Taruhan Bola!**

Naruto by 'Masashi Kishimoto'

.

.

.

 _Cerita ShikaTema:_

" _...kalau kau tidak kunjung mendapat pekerjaan, jangan harap kau bisa satu ranjang lagi dengan ku!"_

 _*_ Deg

Shikamaru langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, ucapan sang istri semalam berhasil membuat pria itu tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, dari semalam hingga menjelang pagi ini, Shikamaru sudah tujuh kali mengalami mimpi buruk, dampak yang timbul dari ancaman yang di berikan istrinya memang sangat luar biasa!

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas panjang, Ia melihat sejenak ke arah samping ranjang, disana tampak ada sosok bocah yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, sosok itu masih tertidur pulas saat ini.

Setelah kejadian tadi malam, Shikamaru memang tidak tidur sekamar dengan istrinya, Temari. Mendapat sebuah ancaman dari Temari bukanlah hal yang bisa di anggap remeh, kalau saja Shikamaru memaksakan diri untuk tidur satu ranjang dengan Temari, mungkin wanita super galak itu akan menendangnya sebelum Ia sempat naik ke atas ranjang.

Waktu SMA, Shikamaru sudah pernah merasakan tendangan dari Temari, dan rasanya... Luar biasa sakit!

Oleh sebab itu Shikamaru tak ingin mengambil resiko, ketika Temari sudah menutup pintu kamar, Ia berjalan santai menuju kamar putranya dan memilih tidur disana.

.

.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju dapur, Ia hendak mengambil segelas air untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaganya.

Pria itu melihat ada cahaya lampu yang terpancar dari arah dapur, dia bisa memastikan pasti ada orang disana, sebelum memasuki dapur Shikamaru berhenti, Ia sengaja ingin mengintip sosok yang saat ini sedang berada disana.

.

.

Terlihat Temari sedang duduk sambil memandangi layar laptopnya. Wanita itu terdengar bergumam serta menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, "Hash.. sudah satu minggu bisnis online ku sepi, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa...-"

Shikamaru mendengar jelas keluhan istrinya, selang beberapa saat, Ia memilih untuk menyudahi kegiatan mengintipnya dan berjalan memasuki dapur.

Temari yang melihat kedatangan Shikamaru hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Shikamaru berjalan pelan, saat melewati meja makan Ia meletakkan lembaran uang ke atas meja di dekat laptop Temari. Wanita itu tampak bingung, Ia melempar pandangan penuh tanya pada suaminya.

"Apa ini Shika?"

"Ya ampun, kau tidak tau itu apa?!" Ucap Shikamaru yang terkesan malas menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"Ah bukan begitu maksud ku, aku tau kalau ini uang, tapi yang ingin aku tau kau dapat ini dari mana?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab, dia berjalan mendekati Temari sambil membawa segelas air. "Hm, tidak penting aku dapat dari mana, pokoknya kau pakai saja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita!"

"Oh begitu, baiklah aku mengerti!" Temari berdiri dari kursinya, wanita itu berjalan ke arah jendela sambil membawa lembaran uang yang Ia dapat dari Shikamaru.

*Sret

Temari membuka jendela yang ada di dapur, sedetik kemudian Ia melempar lembaran uang yang ada di tangannya keluar jendela, Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu sontak menyemburkan air yang baru saja akan dia minum.

Shikamaru berlari ke arah jendela, kini Ia bisa menyaksikan bagaimana uangnya beterbangan akibat hembusan angin. "Astaga Temari! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itukan hasil kerja keras ku?!"

Temari mendelik tajam, "Kerja keras katamu? Kau cuma duduk dan menonton TV, apa itu yang kau sebut dengan kerja keras?"

Shikamaru terdiam, dia menatap datar wajah marah Temari.

"Dengar ya Shika, aku tidak akan mau menerima apalagi memakai uang hasil berjudi mu itu!"

"Lalu, apa kau mau kita sekeluarga menderita karena tak punya uang?"

Kalimat tanya Shikamaru cukup mengejutkan Temari, meski kedengarannya biasa namun entah mengapa kalimat itu membuat Ia sedih.

"Aku... tidak ingin seperti itu,." Temari berhenti sejenak, kemudian kembali berkata. "Yang aku inginkan adalah uang dari hasil kerja keras yang sesungguhnya, bukan dari berjudi atau yang lain,."

Shikamaru belum bergeming, Ia masih memperhatikan Temari.

"Dan... kalau kau tidak bisa mencari uang dengan cara yang baik atau dengan cara seperti yang aku inginkan, tak apa Shika, biar aku sendiri yang mencarinya!"

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan sembari mangangkat kedua bahunya, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja, aku sudah coba membantu tapi kau tidak mau menerimanya, ya sudah!"

Masih dengan sikap santai, Shikamaru berlalu pergi meninggalkan dapur, Temari hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan suaminya. "Benar-benar tidak bisa di harapkan! Dasar pemalas, Huh!" Ucap Temari kesal.

.

.

Selepas kepergian Shikamaru, Temari langsung mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, Ia mencari kontak seseorang, ketika sudah ketemu, Temari menelfon orang tersebut..

* _Tut..tut..click_

"Halo? Hey ini aku Temari!"

 _"Halo, oh Temari-nee? Jadi...bagaimana soal penawaran ku kemarin?"_

"Hmm baik, aku akan terima penawaran mu karena aku memang sedang butuh uang!"

 _"Bagus, datanglah kemari satu jam lagi ya, aku tunggu!"_

 _"_ Hm, baik!"

 _*Tuut_

Temari menutup telfonnya, Ia bergerak cepat menyiapkan semua kebutuhan putranya yang nanti akan pergi ke sekolah, setelah semuanya siap, wanita itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa berpamitan pada suami maupun putranya, Temari hanya meninggalkan sebuah catatan di atas meja.

.

.

Hari ini sungguh berbeda, Shikamaru yang biasanya sangat antusias dengan taruhan bola kini terlihat sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Pria itu tampak melamun, sejak tadi dia hanya menatap layar televisi dengan wajah datar.

"Hey Shikamaru, mana ayo pasang taruhanmu?" Suara dari salah seorang teman berhasil menyadarkan Shikamaru dari lamunannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin main taruhan bola Kiba!" Pria bernama Kiba hampir tersedak ketika mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Shikamaru.

"Kau sedang tidak ingin bermain taruhan bola? tumben sekali?! Kau habis mendapat pencerahan dari mana bung?" Shikamaru tak membalas ucapan Kiba, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Hmm atau jangan-jangan, ini karena tidak ada Naruto dan yang lain makanya kau jadi tidak bersemangat, benar kan?"

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, "Tidak juga, aku hanya merasa sudah mulai bosan dengan yang namanya taruhan bola!"

Kiba tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru lalu kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada layar televisi.

Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru tampak berdiri, Ia hendak pergi dari warung, sebelum pergi Shikamaru terlebih dahulu menitip pesan pada Kiba. "Aku mau pulang, tolong beri tau paman Teuchi, kopinya aku hutang dulu!"

Kiba tertawa singkat kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya pada Shikamaru. "Haha dasar tukang ngutang! Beres, akan ku sampaikan nanti!"

.

.

Baru kali ini Shikamaru merasa jenuh berada di warung paman Teuchi, biasanya dia akan pulang dari warung ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, sekarang baru pukul delapan malam tapi Shikamaru sudah berada di rumah, jelas bukanlah hal yang biasa!

Ketika memasuki rumah, pria itu sedikit terkejut melihat putranya yang sedang duduk memangku tangan sambil menyaksikan acara televisi, padahal ini sudah masuk jam tidur bagi bocah itu.

"Hei ini sudah jam delapan, kenapa kau belum tidur Shikadai?"

Si bocah menggeleng pelan dan kemudian berkata. "Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika masih lapar Ayah!"

"Memangnya kau belum makan?"

Lagi, bocah itu menggeleng lalu menatap Ayahnya dengan wajah malas . "Apa yang harus aku makan kalau tidak ada makanan di rumah?"

"Hah tidak ada makanan? Memangnya Ibumu..-"

"Jangan tanyakan soal itu, Ibu belum pulang!" Ucap Shikadai sekenanya, terkesan kurang sopan memang, tapi Shikamaru tak memprotes hal itu.

Shikamaru mulai di landa resah dan gelisah setelah mengetahui istrinya belum pulang, dia memang sudah tau kalau Temari pergi karena sebelum pergi istrinya sempat menuliskan pesan di sebuah kertas, Temari bilang dia pergi dan akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam, tapi nyatanya wanita itu belum pulang sampai sekarang.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya, Shikamaru mengintip dari balik gorden. Mobil itu terasa asing baginya karena memang Ia baru pertama kali melihat.

Dari dalam mobil itu keluar seorang wanita berparas cantik serta berpenampilan menarik, kedua tangan si wanita tampak membawa beberapa tas yang kemungkinan besar berisi barang-barang belanjaan, Shikamaru tertegun melihatnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok ya? daa..!" Samar-samar Shikamaru mendengar ada suara seorang pria dari dalam mobil itu.

"Iya, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang! Hati-hati di jalan ya, daa.." Si wanita melambaikan tangannya sejenak saat mobil yang baru saja mengantarnya pulang mulai kembali berjalan.

.

.

" _Tadaima_.." Ucap Temari dengan riang ketika Ia memasuki rumah.

"Hm, _Okaeri_.." Hanya Shikadai yang menyambut kedatangan Temari, tapi sedikitpun dia tidak merasa kecewa, Ia justru bersyukur karena masih ada orang terkasih yang menunggu kepulangannya.

"Shikadai?" Temari menghampiri Shikadai yang sedang duduk di sofa, wajah Shikadai amat suntuk, lesu dan pucat, Temari membawa Shikadai ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus pelan puncak kepala bocah itu.

"Kau tampak lelah, pasti kau sudah menunggu Ibu sejak tadi ya?"

Shikadai mengangguk pelan. "Aku menunggu Ibu sejak jam enam sore!"

Temari melihat jam diding, sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam, itu artinya Shikadai sudah menunggu lebih dari tiga jam, hal itu jelas membuat Temari merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan Ibu nak, Ibu sudah membuat mu menunggu lama, apa kau lapar?" Shikadai hanya diam walau sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengatakan 'iya'.

"Ini Ibu bawakan makanan untukmu!" Ujar Temari sembari memberikan salah satu tas yang ada di tangannya pada Shikadai. Senyum Shikadai langsung mengembang setelah melihat isi yang ada di dalam tas itu.

"Selesai makan kau langsung tidur ya!?" Shikadai mengangguk patuh, setelahnya Ia berjalan pelan menuju dapur.

.

.

"Huft.. Hari ini melelahkan sekali, padahal baru hari pertama!" Ucapan yang terdengar dari bibir Temari menjadi pengiring gerak tubuhnya yang kini tampak bersandar di sofa.

Ia sengaja ingin beristirahat sejenak di tempat itu untuk melepas penat yang Ia rasakan.

Temari mengambil salah satu tas yang Ia letakkan di lantai, sebuah dompet Ia keluarkan dari dalam tas itu, Ia membuka dompet dan melihat isi di dalamnya, Temari tersenyum...

"Syukurlah, hari ini kerja keras ku membuahkan hasil yang lumayan, setidaknya sisa uang ini masih bisa di tabung kan?!" Gumam Temari pelan, Ia tampak senang, rasa lelah yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya cukup sebanding dengan hasil yang Ia dapat.

Sedetik kemudian Temari beranjak dari tempat duduk, Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan hendak menyimpan barang-barang belanjaannya.

.

.

Langkah kaki Temari mendadak berhenti, ada sesuatu yang baru Ia sadari, sesuatu yang menimbulkan sebuah getaran aneh di dalam hatinya.

 _"Sepi sekali... rumah ini seperti tidak berpenghuni saja!"_ Temari berucap dalam hati sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar rumah.

Hmm... Harusnya ini sudah menjadi pemandangan yang wajar bagi Temari, rumahnya memang selalu sepi, dia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan anak dan suami, selain itu suaminya juga jarang sekali ada di rumah, wajar kan jika rumahnya selalu sepi?

Namun, entah mengapa untuk kali ini Temari tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai hal yang wajar atau biasa, rasanya sangat berbeda, jika di hari-hari sebelumnya Temari hanya akan cuek dengan suasana sepi di rumahnya, tapi untuk hari ini tidak.. tidak bisa!

Sungguh, Temari merasa sedih, dia memang tidak kecewa ketika tau hanya ada putranya yang menyambut kedatangannya, akan tetapi Temari tetap merasakan sedih...

Sedih lantaran pria yang begitu dia cintai sekarang sedang tidak ada di rumah, Temari sudah sangat hafal, pria itu pasti sedang berada di warung sibuk melakukan kegiatan berjudinya yang menurut Temari adalah kegiatan yang tidak berguna.

Padahal kalau boleh jujur, Temari ingin sekali melihat senyum pria itu ketika Ia tiba di rumah, ya setidaknya dengan melihat senyum pria itu penat yang Ia rasakan mungkin bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Ck, ya ampun, sejak kapan aku jadi melankolis begini ?" Ujarnya singkat lantaran merasa aneh dengan perasaan yang saat ini sedang menyelimuti relung hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian Temari kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya, bukan menuju dapur seperti rencana awal melainkan menuju ke kamar, entah mengapa seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk segera pergi dan masuk ke ruangan itu, Temari pun membawa serta barang belanjaannya kesana.

.

.

*Ceklek

"Astaga!" Temari terkejut bukan main melihat ada seorang pria berdiri tegap di depan pintu kamarnya. Hanya dengan melihat postur tubuh serta gaya rambutnya Temari sudah bisa mengenali sosok pria itu.

"Kau, di rumah Shika?" Tanya Temari sembari memasuki kamar, pria yang di tanya hanya diam dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan Temari.

Jujur, Temari memang sangat kaget melihat Shikamaru ada di kamar, tadi dia sempat mengira kalau Shikamaru masih berada di warung sekarang.

"Hm, tumben sekali kau sudah di rumah jam segini, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Shikamaru masih diam tak sedikitpun berniat menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

Sikap Shikamaru tentu membuat Temari heran, Shikamaru memang di kenal sebagai orang yang malas, tapi meski begitu biasanya dia akan tetap menjawab pertanyaan Temari jika istrinya yang super cerewet itu bertanya.

"Hei Shika, kau itu kenapa? Dari tadi aku tanya-.."

"Kau dari mana Temari?"

Ucapan Temari terhenti ketika Ia mendengar kalimat dari Shikamaru. Pria itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Temari akan tetapi justru malah memberi sebuah pertanyaan balik.

"Katakan, kau dari mana? Kenapa jam segini kau baru pulang?" Belum sempat Temari menjawab, Shikamaru sudah kembali bertanya lagi.

Temari cukup terkejut, biasanya Shikamaru tidak terlalu peduli dengan segala urusan yang tengah dia lakukan, Shikamaru jarang sekali menanyakan hal semacam ini.

Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan intens, kini Ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Shikamaru yang tampak sedang serius. Matanya memicing tajam, ekspresi wajahnya bukan lagi ekspresi malas seperti yang biasa dia tunjukkan, Shikamaru benar-benar terlihat sangat serius, sampai-sampai tatapannya membuat Temari merinding dan gugup.

"Aku.. emm, sebenarnya aku pergi bekerja, maaf belum sempat memberi tau mu!" Menyadari sang suami bersikap tidak biasa, Temari pun langsung menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan serius.

Shikamaru lantas tersenyum sinis setelah mendengar jawaban Temari, "Ck, bekerja katamu? Kalau tidak salah, tadi pagi kau masih jadi seorang Ibu rumah tangga kan? Tapi kenapa setelah keluar rumah kau bisa berubah jadi seorang wanita karier? Hmm sungguh aneh dan hebat sekali ya dirimu ini?!"

Sebelah alis Temari terangkat, Ia merasa cukup tersinggung dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Shikamaru. "Apa maksud kalimat mu itu? Kau tidak percaya kalau aku bekerja?"

"Maaf nona, bukannya aku tidak percaya, aku cuma ingin tau pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan? Apa berkencan dengan pria yang tadi mengantarmu pulang?"

*Deg

Temari tersentak hingga membuat deru nafasnya berhenti untuk sesaat, dia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau suaminya sendiri akan mengatakan hal yang bisa di bilang 'cukup menyakitkan' seperti itu, meski tidak secara langsung tapi kalimat dari Shikamaru jelas memuat unsur tuduhan terhadap Temari.

Kini Temari sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan yang di inginkan Shikamaru dan apa alasan yang membuat pria itu bersikap tidak biasa.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bicara sembarangan, dengar ya, aku bekerja dan-.."

"SUDAH CUKUP BERHENTILAH BICARA!"

Suara Shikamru mulai meninggi dan keras, bahkan saking kerasnya sampai membuat Temari bergedik ngeri, ini pertama kalinya Temari melihat Shikamaru marah dan berani membentak dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau saja yang dengarkan aku, jangan menyela ucapan ku sebelum aku selesai, MENGERTI?"

Temari hanya diam, dia tidak ingin mendebat ataupun membalas ucapan tinggi Shikamaru. Temari sangat menyadari kalau suaminya sedang di kuasai amarah, Ia lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin di katakan Shikamaru ketimbang harus beradu argumen yang nantinya pasti hanya akan membuat keributan di antara mereka jadi semakin parah.

.

.

Shikamaru kian mendekatkan dirinya pada Temari, matanya pun kian memicing tajam..

"Dengar ya nona, aku melihat mu turun dari mobil mewah, aku dengar suara pria dari dalam mobil itu, kau turun sambil membawa banyak barang dan juga dompet yang berisi banyak uang, kau pikir aku bodoh? Menurut mu aku tidak tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan seharian ini?"

Temari masih terdiam, kerungan heran tergambar jelas di wajah wanita itu saat Shikamaru mulai mengatakan tentang _'apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan seharian ini'._ Temari sungguh tidak mengerti, memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

"Katakan saja Temari,.." Shikamaru memberi jeda sejenak, wajahnya Ia dekatkan sampai sedekat mungkin dengan wajah Temari.

"Kau... berselingkuh kan?"

*Deg

Kembali, Temari harus tersentak kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya, pertanyaan Shikamaru yang terdengar pelan dan singkat berhasil membuat wanita itu diam mematung.

"Kau ... pergi berkencan dengan pria lain supaya kau bisa mendapatkan uang, benar begitu kan?"

Lagi dan lagi, Temari kembali harus merasakan hal yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya dan bahkan yang sekarang.. mungkin lebih parah!

Ucapan Shikamaru bukan hanya membuat Ia tersentak kaget akan tetapi juga membuat hatinya terasa bagai di hantam dengan palu super besar hingga hancur berkeping-keping!

Temari sama sekali tidak menyangka, sesuram itukah pemikiran suaminya sekarang? Hanya karena melihat Temari turun dari mobil seorang pria, Shikamaru sudah berani menyimpulkan bahwa Temari berselingkuh, sengaja menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan pria lain demi untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Astaga Shika! Kenapa kau bisa punya pemikiran kotor dan bodoh seperti itu? Apa kau sudah gila? Memangnya kau pikir aku ini wanita macam apa hah?" Temari segera bersuara, menyangkal segela tuduhan yang di bebankan Shikamaru kepada dirinya.

"Aku tidak selingkuh, aku tidak pergi kencan, dan soal pria yang mengantar ku tadi, dia itu..-"

*Sret

Penjelasan Temari mendadak terhenti ketika gerakan tangan Shikamaru yang begitu cepat secara tiba-tiba mengambil paksa semua tas yang ada di tangannya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembalikan!" Temari coba merebut kembali tasnya, namun Shikamaru terus menjauhkan benda itu dari jangkauan Temari.

"Kau pasti dapat semua ini dari dia kan?"

Temari tak menjawab, Ia masih terus mencoba untuk meraih tasnya yang kini berada dalam genggaman Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menolak memberikan tas-tas itu kembali, Ia melirik sekilas ke arah jendela di kamar, tak lama kemudian Ia berjalan ke arah tempat itu.

"Hei, kau mau membawa barang-barang itu kemana? Ya ampun, tunggu Shika dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu!"

Melihat Shikamaru yang mulai bergerak ke arah jendela lantas membuat Temari cemas. Ia sudah bisa memastikan apa yang nanti akan di lakukan Shikamaru kepada semua tas itu.

Tak sedikitpun menghiraukan suara Temari, Shikamaru terus berjalan ke arah jendela yang ada di kamar, tangannya membuka jendela itu dengan kasar lalu kemudian...

Hanya dengan satu gerakan mengayun, tas-tas yang tadi ada di tangan Shikamaru seketika langsung meluncur bebas ke arah luar jendela, Temari tampak _shock_ melihat bagaimana seorang Nara Shikamaru yang tidak lain adalah suaminya sendiri.. dengan tega membuang semua tas miliknya yang berisi barang belanjaan dan juga dompet, kejadian ini hampir sama seperti saat tadi pagi Temari membuang uang hasil berjudi milik Shikamaru.

Rumahnya terdiri dari dua lantai, sedangkan kamarnya berada tepat di lantai dua, maka bisa di pastikan bagaimana nasib semua barang itu jika nanti sampai benar-benar jatuh ke bawah.

*Bruk bruk bruk

Terdengar suara benda yang berjatuhan, Temari melihat ke arah bawah, disana ada barang-barangnya yang kini telah jatuh berserakan di atas tanah.

Ada beberapa bahan makanan dan minuman seperti, beras, telur, daging, minyak goreng, teh, kopi, susu dan lain sebagainya, tampak sudah hancur, kotor, dan tidak mungkin bisa di masak lagi.

Ada juga sebungkus makanan yang tampak sudah tumpah dan berceceran, jelas tidak mungkin bisa di makan lagi, padahal makanan itu adalah makanan kesukaan Shikamaru.

Dan satu lagi, ada barang-barang kosmetik yang sudah hancur tak bersisa dan tidak mungkin bisa di pakai lagi, Temari tampak terpukul karena barang-barang itu sangatlah penting baginya.

Hanya dompet saja yang berhasil selamat, masih ada sedikit yang tersisa dari hasil kerja keras Temari.

Jujur, Temari sangat menyesal, kalau saja tadi dia langsung menuju dapur dan menyimpan dulu barang belanjaannya sebelum masuk kamar, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi dan semua hasil kerja kerasnya tidak akan terbuang sia-sia!

.

.

"Kau melarang ku menghidupi keluarga kita dengan uang hasil berjudi, tapi kau sendiri malah berniat menghidupi keluarga kita dengan uang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya begini!"

Entah mengapa telinga Temari terasa panas setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Shikamaru, Ia lantas mendelik tajam, berjalan pelan mendekati pria itu dan...

*Plak

Sebuah tamparan keras di berikan Temari untuk Shikamaru, tamparan keras yang mengarah tepat ke arah pipi..

Shikamaru cukup terkejut, di pegangnya pipi yang terasa panas serta memerah tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Temari.

"Tidak jelas kau bilang? Apa kau tuli? Aku bekerja bodoh! Aku bekerja keras demi mendapatkan semua benda yang baru saja kau buang itu!" Ujar Temari penuh emosi.

Memang, Temari sudah sangat geram dengan sikap yang di tunjukkan Shikamaru. Setiap kali dia ingin menjelaskan perihal pekerjaan yang dia lakukan Shikamaru selalu saja menyela dan menghakiminya dengan tuduhan-tuduhan konyol, apalagi tuduhan itu belum di dasari dengan bukti yang kuat dan semua hanya berdasar pada sudut pandang Shikamaru sendiri.

"Kau... sungguh keterlaluan Shika! Menuduhku sembarangan, membuang semua hasil kerja keras ku.. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Apa mau mu pria sialan?"

*Brugh brugh

Hanya memberi sebuah tamparan belum lah cukup untuk mengobati rasa kesal dan sakit hati Temari, Ia memukuli tubuh Shikamaru hingga membuat pria itu terpaksa harus bergerak mundur sampai beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Aku.. tidak mengerti, kenapa otak mu yang di kenal cerdas itu bisa seenaknya sendiri memberi kesimpulan?! Apa kau benar-benar tau apa yang aku lakukan seharian ini?"

Shikamaru masih diam, semua yang ingin dia sampaikan sudah di dengar Temari, dan ini saatnya memberi waktu pada Temari untuk berbicara.

Sejujurnya, Shikamaru tidak benar-benar tau dengan apa yang sudah di lakukan Temari, sekali lagi dia hanya membuat kesimpulan berdasarkan apa yang dia lihat.

*Bugh bugh

"Laki-laki bodoh! Tidak berguna! Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan orang seperti mu?!"

Temari masih terus memukuli tubuh Shikamaru, melampiaskan segala kekesalannya. Sedangakan Shikamaru, dia tak sedikit pun merasakan sakit meski sudah menerima banyak pukulan, karena memang pukulan yang di berikan Temari tidak terlalu kencang dan tidak begitu bertenaga.

Shikamaru hanya terus bergerak mundur hingga tanpa Ia sadari tubuhnya telah menabrak dinding kamar.

*Brugk

Shikamaru berhenti bergerak, Temari pun juga sama, dia berhenti memukuli tubuh Shikamaru.

Wajah Temari tampak tertunduk, Shikamaru menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan. Dia memang sudah merasa ada yang janggal ketika tadi Temari mulai memukulnya, jika Temari benar-benar berniat ingin menghajarnya,.. Temari pasti akan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang dia miliki dan Shikamaru sudah pasti akan babak belur!

Tapi yang terjadi sekarang justru kebalikannya, Shikamaru tampak masih baik-baik saja karena Temari seolah menahan diri, Ia seakan menahan luapan emosi dan amarahnya, dia seperti tidak ingin menyakiti Shikamaru.

Temari mulai mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan agar bisa kembali bertatap muka dengan Shikamaru, Shikamaru tampak amat terkejut.. Ia melihat manik indah Temari yang ternyata kini sudah berkaca-kaca, itulah alasan kenapa tadi wanita itu terus saja menunduk, dan sedetik kemudian...

Tepat di hadapan Shikamaru, Temari menitihkan air matanya, wanita itu menangis tanpa terisak, dan percaya atau tidak, ini adalah air mata yang pertama kali di lihat Shikamaru sejak Ia menikah dengan Temari, meski hanya sekilas... namun Shikamaru bisa dengan jelas melihat datangnya air mata itu.

"Asal kau tau tuan jenius, aku bukan wanita murahan seperti yang kau kira!" Ucap Temari pelan sembari menghapus sedikit air mata yang masih tersisa di pipinya. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan semua hal yang kau tuduhkan padaku!" Lanjutnya mempertegas.

Shikamaru masih diam membisu, pikirannya masih sulit mempercayai apa yang baru saja Ia lihat, benarkah Temari menangis?

.

.

Temari adalah sosok wanita yang sangat kuat, sewaktu SMA dia menjabat sebagai ketua klub karate, Shikamaru masih belum bisa percaya, wanita yang sangat kuat itu baru saja menitihkan air mata di depannya, dan satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Temari bisa sampai seperti itu adalah... dirinya!

Shikamaru berhasil membuat Temari menangis dengan sikap dan perilakunya. Sikap dan perilaku yang tiba-tiba muncul akibat di bakar api cemburu setelah melihat istrinya turun dari mobil seorang pria, haruskah Shikamaru membanggakan diri atas semua yang telah dia lakukan?

 _"Temari memang wanita yang kuat, tapi meski begitu... dia tetaplah seorang wanita, makhluk Tuhan yang punya hati dan perasaan yang sangat lembut, dia akan tetap menangis jika ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja menyakiti hati dan juga perasaannya!"_

.

.

"Sudahlah,.." Ucap Temari terdengar lirih dan pelan,. "Aku memang belum bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu sekarang, aku sangat lelah,.." Ia tampak berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin istirahat.. Jadi, aku mohon padamu, tolong jangan ganggu aku,.." Temari berjalan ke arah ranjang, langkah kakinya tampak gontai.

"Dan.. Kalau nantinya kau tetap tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan ku... tidak masalah, kita masih bisa melanjutkan pertengkaran ini besok, jika memang itu yang kau inginkan!"

Temari membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, Ia segera menarik selimut dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Shikamaru yang masih berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding hanya bisa menatap Temari dengan wajah bingung, jujur saja dia masih meragukan pengakuan Temari, dia masih beranggapan bahwa Temari pasti berselingkuh.

Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru segera ikut mengambil langkah, Ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar, Ia keluar melalui pintu itu.

*Braaak

Suara bantingan pintu yang begitu keras berhasil membuat Temari kembali membuka mata, tanpa harus bertanya Ia sudah tau jika yang menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar tadi pastilah Shikamaru.

Temari melihat ke sekeliling kamar, setelah memastikan Shikamaru sudah benar-benar pergi,..

Temari mulai bangun, Ia duduk meringkuk, memeluk erat kedua kakinya, membenamkan wajah ayunya dalam-dalam serta membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dari kedua sudut manik indahnya.

Temari melanjutkan kembali tangisannya yang tadi memang sengaja Ia tahan saat berada di depan Shikamaru, dia sungguh tidak ingin jika Shikamaru sampai harus melihatnya menangis.. Kenapa?

Hanya Temari dan Tuhan yang tau jawabannya!

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar, Shikamaru yang merasa terusik langsung segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Sama seperti kemarin, Shikamaru kembali tidur di kamar Shikadai. Sudah dua malam berlalu dan dia masih belum bisa kembali tidur satu ranjang dengan sang istri.

Apalagi jika mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan semalam,.. mungkinkah istrinya masih akan memberi dia kesempatan? Ya.. peluangnya sangat tipis tapi...

.

.

.

Ehtahlah, Shikamaru masih belum ingin memikirkan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu di pagi ini, dia baru saja bangun, kemalasan berfikirnya tentu berada dalam tahap yang akut sekarang.

Shikamaru melihat ke arah samping, dahinya mengerut heran lantaran mendapati Shikadai sudah tidak ada disana, Ia kemudian melihat jam dinding dan ternyata sudah jam tujuh lebih tiga puluh menit...

' _Hmm sudah jam segini, pantas saja, Shikadai pasti sudah pergi ke sekolah sejak tadi!_ ' Gumam pria itu dalam hati.

*Tap tap tap

Tak lama berselang, Shikamaru mendengar ada derap langkah kaki seseorang, Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar untuk melihat siapa yang datang..

*Ceklek

Disana, tampak ada Temari muncul dengan penampilannya yang cantik, anggun, dan... cukup menarik!

Ia mengenakan dress mini warna putih berlengan pendek, di bagian bawah tampak sepatu berhak tinggi yang warnanya sama dengan dress yang Ia kenakan, wajah ayunya di balut _make up_ tipis, tentu kian mempertajam aura kecantikan yang Ia miliki.

Lengan kirinya menenteng sebuah tas, Shikamaru tidak tau apa isinya, tapi yang jelas Shikamaru masih sangat ingat, tas itu termasuk salah satu tas yang dia buang tadi malam.

Pakaian yang di kenakan Temari sedikit agak ketat sehingga membuat Shikamaru sempat terpesona ketika melihatnya. Istrinya tampak begitu cantik, sungguh Shikamaru tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu..

Temari juga terlihat anggun, seksi dan berbeda, tidak seperti Temari yang biasanya, Shikamaru bahkan setuju jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa Temari terlihat lebih muda jika berpenampilan seperti itu.

Mengingatkan Shikamaru pada saat remaja dulu, saat dimana Ia pertama kali pergi berkencan dengan Temari, waktu itu Temari juga mengenakan dress pendek berwarna putih, penampilannya pun juga hampir mirip dengan yang sekarang.

Sepertinya... memang tidak ada yang berubah dari Temari meski masa remajanya sudah cukup lama berlalu, postur serta bentuk tubuhnya masih tetap sama seperti dulu.

.

.

.

"Hei tukang judi, cepat turun dari sana! Dasar pemalas!" Suara frontal Temari berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Shikamaru dari lamunan indahnya.

Pria itu langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Setelah tadi mengagumi penampilan Temari, pikirannya mendadak berubah, kini dia justru mengumpat kesal di dalam hati.

 _'Dandanan macam apa itu? Dia terlihat seperti remaja yang baru lulus SMA saja! Dasar wanita tua yang tidak tau diri! Sungguh merepotkan!'_

Shikamaru yakin, Temari pasti sengaja berpenampilan seperti itu agar bisa menarik perhatian laki-laki lain di luar sana, ya itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Shikamaru sama sekali tak menghiraukan perintah Temari, Ia justru hendak kembali tidur. Temari menghembuskan nafas kasar saat melihat kelakuan suaminya, terus terang dia mulai kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi sang suami yang malasnya sangat keterlaluan begini!

Tanpa berbasa-basi Temari lekas mengambil langkah, Ia menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih asyik berbaring di atas ranjang.

.

*Sreet

.

.

*Bruugk

"Adauw.. pinggang ku!"

Shikamaru tampak meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi pinggangnya. Lho kenapa?

Sekedar informasi, pria nanas itu baru saja terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur, ah tidak maaf bukan terjatuh tapi lebih tepatnya ... di jatuhkan!

Pelakunya sudah pasti Temari, saat tadi Ia berada di dekat ranjang Shikamaru, wanita itu menarik paksa tubuh suaminya hingga membuat sang suami terjatuh, benturan keras antara bagian tubuhnya dengan lantai jelas meninggalkan rasa sakit yang cukup menyiksa bagi Shikamaru.

"Aduh, apa-apaan ini?" Protes Shikamaru kesal sambil masih memegangi pinggangnya.

Temari tak menghiraukan, tangan kanannya bergerak cepat meraih tangan kiri Shikamaru dan meminta pria itu agar segera bangun.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Ujar Temari singkat, sementara Shikamaru hanya mengerung heran.

Temari menarik tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar, memaksa pria itu berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya. Shikamaru hanya bisa diam dan pasrah, tidak mungkin dia akan memberontak dan menolak ajakan Temari.

.

.

"Hei, kau mau membawa ku kemana?" Shikamaru kembali membuka suara ketika Ia dan Temari mulai berjalan keluar dari rumah.

Temari tak langsung menjawab, Ia masih terus berjalan sembari menarik tangan Shikamaru.

Sampai di halte yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka, Temari baru berhenti, Ia berbalik dan menatap wajah Shikamaru sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab satu pertanyaan yang tadi sempat di pertanyakan sang suami.

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat, disana aku akan buktikan padamu kalau aku memang bekerja dan tidak selingkuh!"

Temari menjawab dengan tegas, Shikamaru diam tak menanggapi, Ia langsung terbayang dengan rentetan kejadian kemarin malam, mulai dari saat Temari turun dari mobil seorang pria dan sukses membuatnya cemburu, sampai pada saat Ia membuang semua barang belanjaan milik Temari.

Awalnya Shikamaru berfikir bahwa Temari akan menghajarnya habis-habisan setelah kemarin malam wanita itu hanya memukulinya dengan pelan, tapi ternyata perkiraan Shikamaru salah, Temari tampak tidak begitu mengungkit perkara itu, dia hanya fokus pada pokok masalah yang membuat Shikamaru sampai cemburu dan marah.

.

.

Sudah lima menit Shikamaru dan Temari berdiam diri di halte menunggu angkutan umum yang nantinya akan menjemput mereka.

Tidak ada keakraban yang terjalin ataupun keromantisan yang terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri pada umumnya. Kedua orang itu seperti tidak saling mengenal, mereka tampak sibuk sendiri dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, Shikamaru sibuk memangku tangan sambil melamun, sedangkan Temari sibuk melihat ke arah datangnya angkutan umum yang sedang Ia tunggu.

Selang beberapa saat, ada sebuah bus yang terlihat, Temari pun segera berdiri dan ketika bus itu sudah berhenti di depannya, tanpa membuang waktu Temari langsung menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan, Temari duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan jendela sedangkan Shikamaru tepat berada di sebelahnya.

Sama persis seperti saat mereka berada di halte tadi, hening, tidak ada yang bicara, mereka saling diam, hanya suara dari mesin angkutan umum saja yang terdengar.

"Hm sebenarnya, kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Temari dan hal itu berhasil memecah suasana hening di antara mereka.

Temari melihat sekilas ke arah Shikamaru, Ia diam tak menjawab, dia hanya memberi sebuah senyum yang penuh dengan tanda tanya, Shikamaru meresponnya dengan sebuah krenyitan aneh, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari senyum Temari.

 _Cerita ShikaTema.. Harus bersambung dahulu..._

.

.

 _"Halo maaf baru update, kemarin-kemarin banyak kesibukkan jadi belum bisa lanjutin cerita gaje ini!_

 _Ok Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah kasih komentar di chapter sebelumnya, baik itu komen yang positif maupun komen yang negatif, semua saya terima dan.. pokoknya terima kasih! :)_

 _Untuk chapter berikutnya, ceritanya masih tentang ShikaTema jadi... maaf, tolong di nikmati saja ya? hehe.._

 _Terakhir.. Silahkan berikan komentar dan saran kalian (bila berminat), sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gara-Gara Taruhan Bola!**

Naruto by 'Masashi Kishimoto'

.

.

.

 _(Masih) Cerita ShikaTema:_

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir tiga puluh menit, Temari dan Shikamaru tiba di sebuah tempat, tempat yang sudah tidak asing bagi Shikamaru karena dia sering lewat di depan tempat ini ketika masih bekerja di kantornya yang dulu.

Shikamaru berdiri tegap menatap bangunan besar di hadapanya. "Konoha mall?"

Yap, 'Konoha Mall', atau biasa di sebut sebagai 'K-Mall', merupakan pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota konoha, kesanalah Temari membawa Shikamaru.

K-Mall terdiri dari lima lantai dengan luas sekitar 400.000m2 (Empat ratus ribu meter persegi) bisa di bayangkan betapa megahnya bangunan tersebut!

Temari langsung saja membawa Shikamaru masuk ke dalam, dan ketika sudah berada di dalam, Shikamaru sedikit terkejut, kondisi mallnya sangat ramai, sepuluh kali lipat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Shikamaru tampak bingung, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa banyak sekali orang yang berkunjung ke mall di jam yang tergolong masih terlalu pagi, apalagi ini juga masih masuk jam kerja kan?

"Jangan kaget!" Shikamaru menoleh ke arah samping, ada Temari disana, Shikamaru kembali terkejut, Ia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau ternyata Temari sudah melepaskan tangannya.

"Disini sedang ada pameran produk-produk baru, jadi banyak orang yang rela datang pagi entah hanya sekedar untuk melihat atau untuk membeli barang-barang kebutuhan mereka!"

Shikamaru hanya ber-oh ria setelah mendengar penjelasan Temari. Ia baru tau kalau ternyata ada pameran besar-besaran di K-Mall, kesibukannya bermain taruhan bola rupanya sudah hampir membuat pria itu buta dan tuli dengan informasi yang penting seperti ini, Astaga!

.

.

Shikamaru dan Temari masih berada di lantai paling bawah, tampak ada beberapa _booth_ yang berjejer, Temari berjalan ke salah satu _booth_ yang ada disana, di lihat dari tampilannya _booth_ yang di datangi Temari adalah _booth_ produk kosmetik.

"Temari- _nee!"_ Seorang gadis berambut pendek tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Temari, "Ya ampun, kau terlambat! Ayo cepat ada banyak pengunjung di _booth_ kita!" Gadis itu langsung menarik tangan Temari tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Shikamaru disana.

"Hei, iya iya aku tau, tapi maaf tolong tunggu sebentar, ada sedikit masalah.." Temari menahan pergerakan gadis itu dan melepas tarikannya dengan pelan, si gadis menatap bingung pada Temari. "Ada masalah? Masalah apa _Nee_ - _chan_?

Temari kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga si gadis, Ia tampak membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis tersebut.

"Oh.. jadi begitu.." Gadis itu terlihat menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali, "Emm, iya aku mengerti!" Ujarnya singkat, manandakan bahwa Ia paham dengan apa yang di sampaikan Temari.

Setelah itu Temari pun menyudahi kegiatan bisik-bisiknya, si gadis berjalan kembali menuju _booth_ meninggalkan Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Baik Shika, kau lihat kursi yang ada disana?" Tanya Temari sembari menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang yang letaknya tidak jauh dari _booth_. "Kau duduk saja disana dan jangan kemana-mana!"

Shikamaru hanya diam dan menuruti apa yang di katakan Temari, Ia sudah mengerti kenapa Temari menyuruhnya duduk di kursi yang posisinya menghadap langsung ke arah _booth_ , alasannya sangat jelas, Temari ingin agar Shikamaru bisa melihat semua kegiatan yang Ia lakukan selama di _booth_.

.

.

Pria itu duduk dengan santai, pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan, disana Ia bisa melihat _booth_ yang di jaga istrinya sedang ramai di datangi oleh banyak pengunjung dan para pengunjung itu semuanya perempuan!

 _Booth_ yang di jaga Temari adalah _booth_ yang menyediakan barang-barang kosmetik, mulai dari bedak, lipstik, krim pencerah dan segala macam benda yang di butuhkan untuk mempercantik diri semua tersedia lengkap di _booth_ tersebut.

Wajar jika para pengunjungnya adalah kaum perempuan karena pasti akan terasa aneh jika sampai ada sekelompok laki-laki yang datang mengunjungi _booth_ itu.

Temari terlihat begitu sibuk, sibuk menjelaskan segala macam hal tentang produk yang ada di _booth_ nya dan sibuk menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaan yang di ajukan para pengunjung.

Meski lelah, namun Temari tetap melayani para pengunjung dengan ramah, senyum manis tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, para pengunjung yang datang cukup merasa nyaman dengan pelayanan yang di berikan Temari.

Wajah cantik, keramahan, serta sifat lemah lembutnya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Para pengunjung tampak begitu menyukai sosok Temari, semakin lama makin banyak pengunjung yang mendatangi _booth_ tersebut.

Menurut Shikamaru, Temari benar-benar keluar dari karakter aslinya yang cerewet dan judes, Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Temari bisa berubah drastis, wanita itu bisa menjalani perannya dalam sebuah pekerjaan dengan baik.

Temari tidak hanya melayani para pengunjung tapi dia juga menawarkan produk-produk pada para gadis yang sedang berlalu lalang di dekat _booth_ nya. Mereka yang tadinya hanya berniat untuk melintas seketika langsung berhenti dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk berkunjung.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis melihat semua yang di lakukan Temari. Jujur, dia cukup kagum dengan keahlian Temari yang ternyata begitu pandai memikat minat para pengunjung.

 _'Ck, jadi.. ini pekerjaan mu? Sales Promotion Girl? Ya ampun Temari, bukankah kau sudah terlalu tua untuk pekerjaan semacam ini?"_ Bisik pria itu di dalam hatinya.

.

.

Diam dan memperhatikan, hanya itulah yang sejak tadi di lakukan Shikamaru. Ia sama sekali tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari _booth_ yang di jaga Temari.

Wajahnya yang tadi santai lambat laun mulai terlihat cemas dan satu-satu hal yang dia cemaskan tentu adalah... istrinya!

Bayangkan saja, dari awal dia duduk sampai sekarang hampir empat jam berlalu, Temari sama sekali belum beristirahat, _booth_ yang dia jaga tak pernah sepi dari pengunjung, mereka terus berdatangan.

Setelah melayani salah satu pengunjung Temari langsung beralih pada pengunjung yang lain, dia tampak mondar-mandir kesana-kemari, meski hanya sekedar berjalan di sekitar _booth_ tapi pastilah sangat melelahkan.

Shikamaru yang cuma duduk dan melihat saja bisa merasakan bagaimana lelahnya, apalagi Temari yang sejak tadi terus bergerak?! Ya, pasti lelahnya bukan main!

Tidak hanya Temari, rekannya yang berambut pendek pun juga sama, gadis itu terlihat sibuk melayani para pengunjung yang ingin membeli produk di _booth_ nya.

Melihat bagaimana usaha keras yang di tunjukkan Temari ,sontak membuat Shikamaru merasa tersentuh hatinya, perasaan sedih dan menyesal kini mulai menyelimuti relung hati pria itu.

Ia sedih lantaran merasa tidak mampu membahagiakan hidup sang istri, dia justru membuat hidup istrinya jadi semakin susah. Istrinya harus bekerja keras agar bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhan keluarga, sementara Shikamaru sendiri.. dia belum mampu berbuat banyak, semenjak di pecat dia hanya mengandalkan taruhan bola sebagai pengahsilan utamanya.

Dan Ia menyesal, Shikamaru sangat menyesal atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepada Temari semalam, membuang semua barang milik Temari padahal semua barang itu adalah hasil dari kerja kerasnya, menuduh Temari berselingkuh, berkencan, dan bersenang-senang bersama pria lain, di tambah lagi membentak Temari dengan keras.. Semua Shikamaru lakukan tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan Temari..

Padahal profesi yang di jalani Temari sebagai seorang _Sales Promotion Girl_ bukanlah profesi yang gampang, selain harus selalu ramah, seorang SPG juga harus menahan rasa lelah karena bekerja dalam durasi waktu yang lama, SPG juga harus tetap tampil cantik dan prima dalam segala kondisi, selain itu kaki seorang SPG tidak akan pernah absen dari yang namanya pegal dan lecet, belum lagi jika ada pengunjung yang menyebalkan, tentu seorang SPG juga harus bersabar menghadapi itu.

' _Hmm benar, mencari uang itu tidak gampang!'_

Shikamaru berucap dalam hati, Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang amat penting, sesuatu yang telah berhasil mengubah jalan hidupnya..

 _'Ck, jika saja aku tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya taruhan bola, mungkin hidup ku tidak akan jadi rumit seperti ini!'_

Shikamaru masih ingat betul saat dimana Ia pertama kali mencoba bermain taruhan bola, bersama para rekannya yang ada di warung dia beralasan bahwa taruhan bola yang di adakan itu hanya sekedar hiburan, cuma main-main saja!

Di hari pertama, sekali pasang taruhan Shikamaru langsung menjadi pemenang!

Ia tampak senang pada waktu itu, Shikamaru hanya mengeluarkan modal sedikit dan berhasil mendapat keuntungan yang besar. Ia pun mencoba untuk mengadakan taruhan lagi di hari berikutnya, sungguh beruntung ... dia kembali menang!

Shikamaru merasa selalu di naungi keberuntungan setiap kali Ia bermain taruhan bola, dia belum pernah kalah sejauh ini, _feeling_ nya dalam menebak tim mana yang akan menang memang selalu tepat!

Kegiatan yang awalnya cuma sekedar 'main-main saja' lama kelamaan membuat Shikamaru kecanduan, Ia mulai tergiur dengan keuntungan yang di dapat dari hasil taruhan dan hal itu secara cepat telah mengubah cara berfikirnya. Shikamaru mulai beranggapan bahwa...

' _Mencari uang itu gampang, hanya tinggal duduk manis di depan TV menyaksikan pertandingan bola dan berharap tim yang di dukung keluar sebagai pemenang di akhir pertandigan!'_

Sejak saat itu Shikamaru benar-benar berubah jadi pria yang super malas, selalu datang terlambat ke kantor, tidak mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan bosnya, sering membolos saat jam kerja, dia selalu mendapat peringatan dan teguran keras setiap kali melakukan kesalahan.

Namun peringatan serta teguran keras dari bosnya ternyata tak sedikitpun membuat Shikamaru jera, dia masih saja terus melakukan kesalahan yang sama sampai beberapa kali.

Hingga pada akhirnya, pihak perusahaan yang sudah tidak bisa mentoleransi perbuatan Shikamaru terpaksa memecat dirinya, Ia di pecat tanpa di beri uang pesangon maupun kompensasi lain dalam bentuk apapun, Shikamaru hanya mendapat surat putus hubungan kerja, dan dari situlah... awal hidup Shikamaru yang rumit, sulit dan bermasalah di mulai..

 _'Arrghh, Bodoh! Semua ini gara-gara taruhan bola sialan itu_!' Umpat Shikamaru kesal sembari mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan kasar.

.

.

"Hei?" Sebuah suara serta sentuhan lembut di pundak berhasil menyadarkan Shikamaru. dari lamunannya, Ia pun mendongak untuk menatap wajah si empunya suara tadi.

"Temari?" Ujar Shikamaru sedikit terkejut melihat sang istri sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayo kita makan siang dulu, kau pasti lapar kan?" Shikamaru tak memberi jawaban, dia hanya memandang wajah Temari dengan sendu.

"Kenapa wajah mu murung dan pucat begitu? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Temari sambil memeriksa kening Shikamaru, Shikamaru tampak menggelng pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, aku cuma sedikit kelaparan dan kehausan!"

Temari tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, Ia tau kalau suaminya berbohong..

Temari yakin Shikamaru pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu setelah tadi pria itu melihat Ia bekerja dengan keras. Sebenarnya Temari tidak tega jika harus membuat Shikamaru berada dalam kondisi yang _down_ seperti sekarang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Temari tak punya pilihan, ini demi menyadarkan Shikamaru!

"Oh, hem jadi lapar dan haus mu cuma sedikit ? Ya baiklah!" Temari berkata sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tangannya, satu biji biskuit rasa cokelat dan satu susu kemasan kecil juga dengan rasa yang sama. "Kalau lapar dan haus mu cuma sedikit, aku rasa kau cukup makan dan minum ini saja!"

Shikamaru meraih biskuit dan susu tersebut, Ia mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Astaga! Yang benar saja nona? Memangnya kau pikir aku ini balita yang bisa kenyang hanya dengan makan kedua benda ini?!"

Temari lantas tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, dia terlihat senang karena telah berhasil menggoda suaminya, meski hanya sebentar tapi setidaknya obrolan singkat ini bisa sedikit meringankan beban pikiran Shikamaru.

.

.

Di depan mall, ada tempat makan kecil, Temari dan Shikamaru menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya disana, mereka memang sengaja tidak mencari makan siang di dalam area mall karena harga makanan disana sangat mahal sudah begitu porsinya sedikit pula, tidak akan sesuai untuk kondisi perut Shikamaru yang membutuhkan banyak asupan makanan.

Shikamaru dan Temari duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi panjang, dua mangkuk mie dan dua gelas minuman dingin sudah tersedia di atas meja mereka. Temari lebih dulu menyantap makanannya, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat itu, Ia bisa memaklumi, istrinya pasti sangat lelah dan lapar, dia harus segera makan untuk mengembalikan staminanya agar bisa fit kembali.

Temari melihat sekilas ke arah samping, tampak Shikamaru yang seolah enggan menyentuh makanannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak makan? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau sedang kelaparan?" Shikamaru diam tak menjawab, dia hanya mengaduk-aduk mie dengan sumpit tanpa ada keinginan untuk memakannya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil yang suka pilih-pilih makanan, makan saja apa yang ada di depanmu!" Temari kembali berucap, terdengar sarkastik namun Shikamaru tak mempermasalahkannya, Ia masih tak bergeming, pria itu memang sudah terbiasa mendengar kecerewetan istrinya yang luar biasa ini!

.

.

"Em Temari, aku...-"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berselera makan mie? Dasar, memangnya kau ingin makan apa hah?"

Suara Shikamaru yang tadinya sudah mulai terdengar, seketika kembali menghilang lantaran Temari sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapan pria tersebut.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, aku..-"

"Apa lagi? Porsinya kurang banyak? Ya ampun kau makan saja dulu, nanti kalau kau masih lapar kau tinggal minta lagi kan?"

Shikamaru tersenyum kikuk mendengar kalimat Temari. "Tidak bukan itu maksud ku, dengarkan dulu, aku...-"

"Apalagi Shika? Astaga, kau ini tinggal makan saja kenapa sepertinya repot sekali sih?" Keluh Temari yang mulai sebal dengan Shikamaru karena tak kunjung menyantap makanannya.

Sementara Shikamaru sendiri dia tampak mendengus serta mengacak kasar surai hitamnya. Dia merasa jauh lebih sebal dengan Temari, kenapa begitu? Ayolah, setiap kali dia ingin bicara serius istrinya yang super cerewet ini selalu saja memotong ucapannya, alhasil Shikamaru tak kunjung bisa mengungkapkan suara hatinya pada Temari.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tinggal makan saja kau masih mau protes, kurang ini kurang itu, kurang begini kurang begitu, aduh sebenarnya kau ini kenap-.."

*Grep

"Eh!?"

Ocehan Temari mendadak terhenti, ada sesuatu yang sudah di lakukan Shikamaru dan sukses membuat Temari diam seribu bahasa!

Shikamaru secara tiba-tiba meraih tubuh Temari dan mendekapnya dengan erat, hal itu sontak membuat Temari terkejut sekaligus bingung. "Hei Shika, apa yang kau-.."

"Temari.." Suara Shikamaru terdengar lirih, Ia pun kian mengeratkan dekapannya pada Temari.

"Aku minta maaf!" Sebuah kalimat sederhana Ia ucapkan, meski pelan namun Temari masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Aku minta maaf atas semua yang telah ku lakukan, aku menyesal, tolong maafkan aku!"

Temari yang masih nge- _blank_ akibat di landa bingung dan terkejut tak bisa langsung menjawab permintaan maaf Shikamaru, hal pertama yang Ia lakukan setelah kembali bisa menguasai pikirannya adalah membalas dekapan Shikamaru serta mengelus punggung pria itu dengan pelan untuk menenangkannya.

Temari tak pernah menyangka bahwa sang suami bisa menunjukkan sikap yang begitu lembut padanya. Apalagi kalau di ingat sekarang mereka sedang berada di tempat umum, Shikamaru termasuk pria yang pemalu, butuh keberanian besar bagi pria pemalu untuk mendekap pasangannya di tempat seperti ini.

Keduanya saling mendekap satu sama lain, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli meskipun ada beberapa pasang mata yang saat ini tengah sibuk memperhatikan moment kebersamaan mereka. Temari tampak terhanyut dalam dekapan Shikamaru, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru, Ia terlihat menikmati sentuhan lembut penuh kasih sayang yang di berikan Temari.

Setelah saling mendekap selama beberapa saat, Temari lebih dulu melepas dekapan tersebut secara perlahan, Ia memandang lekat wajah sendu Shikamaru sembari tersenyum serta mengelus pipi pria tersayangnya itu dengan pelan.

"Aku sudah mengenal mu sejak masih SMA, aku paham betul bagaimana karakter mu, kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa di ajak bicara panjang lebar, maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kemari supaya kau bisa melihat sendiri apa pekerjaan ku dan bagaimana cara ku bekerja, sekarang apa kau sudah mengerti?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan dengan raut wajahnya yang makin terlihat sendu.

"Soal pria yang mengantar ku pulang kemarin, aku akan jelaskan.." Kini Shikamaru tampak menatap istrinya dengan serius, bersiap mendengar semua penjelasan yang akan di sampaikan oleh sang istri.

"Sebenarnya pria yang kemarin... Dia itu bos ku, aku tidak tau kenapa dia ingin sekali mengantar ku pulang, aku sudah menolak tapi dia terus memaksa, aku tidak punya pilihan aku terpaksa membiarkan dia mengantarku, aku tidak menyangka kalau itu akan membuat mu marah dan cemburu, tapi sejujurnya.. aku justru senang.."

Shikamaru menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar kata 'Senang' keluar dari bibir Temari. "Senang? Apa maksudnya itu?"

Temari tersenyum jahil, Ia meraih dagu Shikamaru, meminta pria itu untuk mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku senang... karena, jika kau punya rasa cemburu ketika melihat ku bersama pria lain, itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku dan kau takut kehilangan diriku, benar begitu kan?"

*Blush

Seketika Shikamaru langsung tersipu malu, wajahnya bersemu merah, dengan cepat Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain agar Temari tak melihat rona merah itu.

 _'Terlalu memalukan bagi Shikamaru jika harus mengakaui bahwa apa yang di katakan Temari adalah sebuah kebenaran yang mutlak!"_

Temari semakin geli melihat reaksi 'malu-malu' yang di tunjukkan suaminya, sangat lucu, jarang sekali melihat Shikamaru jadi salah tingkah sampai terlihat kikuk seperti ini.

"Sudah kau tidak perlu khawatir,." Temari kembali berucap, tangan kirinya memegang pundak Shikamaru sementara tangan kanannya mencoba meraih kembali wajah pria itu agar mau menatapnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada bos ku ataupun pria lain! Mungkin benar, kau adalah pria paling malas di seluruh dunia, namun..."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap mu begitu, bagiku kau adalah orang yang sangat penting!"

Shikamaru tampak tertegun seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Temari.

Selama ini Ia memang merasa jadi orang yang tidak terlalu berguna bagi Temari, Temari sering mengomelinya terutama ketika Ia mulai menganggur, hampir setiap hari Shikamaru mendapat omelan yang menjemukan dari Temari.

Itulah yang membuat Shikamaru merasa jadi orang yang tidak terlalu penting dalam hidup Temari, tapi sekarang setelah Ia mendengar secara langsung, Shikamaru baru mengerti bahwa ternyata persepsinya selama ini salah!

"Kau sangat penting bagiku Shika, aku tidak tau kenapa dan mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit berlebihan bagimu tapi..." Temari menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, Ia kembali menyentuh pipi Shikamaru dengan lembut. "Kau harus tau, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu!"

Lagi, Shikamaru kembali di buat bersemu merah dengan ucapan Temari, tidak hanya itu , Shikamaru juga merasakan sebuah sentuhan aneh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Aku sangat membutuhkan mu, kau satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuat ku jatuh cinta dan memberi ku kasih sayang yang tulus, oleh karena itu aku ingin kau terus ada di samping ku untuk selamanya.."

Kalimat demi kalimat yang di ucap Temari semakin membuat Shikamaru larut serta merasakan sejuta penyesalan yang mendalam, dia sadar betul, dia yang bersalah maka dia sendiri yang harus bertanggung jawab memperbaiki semua kesalahan itu!

Ia telah salah menilai tentang Temari, wanita yang selalu Ia anggap sebagai sosok istri yang galak, kejam, judes, cerewet dan merepotkan itu ternyata sangat menyayangi dirinya. Hati Shikamaru tidaklah terlalu peka untuk bisa merasakan betapa besarnya kasih sayang Temari.

"Dengar, aku juga ingin minta maaf, selama ini aku sering marah padamu, sering mengomeli mu, sering menjewer telinga mu dan bahkan aku juga pernah menghukum mu, aku cuma ingin kau tau, semua terpaksa aku lakukan supaya kau sadar.."

"Aku ingin kau sadar bahwa taruhan bola yang bodoh itu sudah merusak hidup keluarga kita!"

Shikamaru tak sanggup mengatakan apapun, Ia hanya mampu menunduk sembari menahan air matanya yang mulai ingin menetes.

Dia sudah mengerti sekarang, semua sikap yang di tunjukkan Temari selama ini semata-mata hanya untuk membuat Ia sadar akan kebodohannya, taruhan bola telah merubah hidup Shikamaru dan nyaris membuat keluarganya hancur!

Kesenangan yang Ia dapat dari bermain taruhan bola tidaklah sebanding dengan penderitaan yang mungkin akan di alami anak dan istrinya, uang yang Ia dapat dari hasil bertaruh tidak ada sepeser pun yang berguna, Ia justru menambah daftar hutangnya di warung paman Teuchi, taruhan bola bukan membuat dia menjadi pria yang berpenghasilan tapi malah membuat dia menjadi pria yang kehilangan pekerjaan, bukankah itu jadi sebuah ironi yang merepotkan dalam hidup Shikamaru?

 _'Hm, Temari benar, taruhan bola sama sekali tidak ada gunanya, taruhan bola hanya akan membuat hidup kita di timpa banyak masalah.._ _Kena marah, hutang bertambah, keluarga menderita, hidup pun merana.. Arrgghh ..semua gara-gara taruhan bola!'_

.

.

"Shikamaru,.." Temari kembali bersuara memanggil lembut nama sang suami, sementara Shikamaru tak menjawab Ia masih menunduk. "Kalau kau ingin kembali tidur satu ranjang dengan ku,.. tidurlah tak apa, asal kau mau berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bermain taruhan bola lagi!?" Lanjut wanita itu sembari memegang tangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya secara perlahan, Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin membendung air matanya agar tidak menetes saat menatap Temari. "Kalau aku mau berjanji, apa itu artinya kau juga mau menerima permintaan maaf dariku?"

Temari menjawabnya dengan seulas senyum yang tulus serta sebuah anggukan mantap tanpa keraguan. "Ya, tentu aku mau!"

Sebaris kalimat yang baru saja di ucap Temari sudah cukup untuk membuat Shikamaru yakin, tanpa menunggu lama Ia lekas kembali meraih tubuh Temari, Shikamaru memeluknya dengan erat seolah tak ingin wanita tercintanya itu pergi dari dekatnya.

"Terima kasih Temari, aku janji .. aku tidak akan pernah lagi bermain taruhan bola!" Ucap Shikamaru terdengar jelas dan tegas.

Ia sungguh terharu, setelah apa yang dia lakukan ternyata Temari masih mau memaafkan dirinya dan masih mau memberinya kesempatan, air mata yang sejak tadi coba Shikamaru tahan kini Ia biarkan mengalir..

"Astaga, kau menangis? Ck, dasar cengeng!" Celoteh Temari yang merasakan pundaknya mulai basah akibat air mata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tentu tidak marah ataupun tersinggung setelah mendengarnya, Ia menyadari bahwa kalimat Temari hanya sebatas candaan saja, lagi pula Shikamaru tau ada sesuatu yang sengaja di sembunyikan Temari, dan sepertinya.. Temari berfikir kalau Shikamaru tidak tau akan hal itu!

Saat saling berdekapan, Shikamaru tau kalau sebenarnya Temari juga menangis, hanya saja Temari sudah lebih dulu mengusap air matanya sebelum air mata itu sempat jatuh dan membasahi pundak Shikamaru...

 _'Hmm dasar wanita yang merepotkan!'_

.

.

Walaupun sebenarnya memperlihatkan adegan yang mesra nan romantis di tempat umum bukanlah gaya mereka, namun Shikamaru dan Temari terlihat nyaman, tatapan jahil dari beberapa orang yang melihat adegan pelukan mereka sama sekali tidak mereka hiraukan, mereka sungguh menikmati indahnya moment langka ini.

Semenit berlalu dan mereka masih saling merengkuh, Shikamaru tampak seperti tidak rela jika harus melepas dekapannya dari Temari.

* _Tiiit Tiiit_

Hadirnya sebuah suara yang cukup nyaring berhasil mengusik moment kebersamaan mereka, Shikamaru bisa memastikan kalau itu adalah suara dari ponsel Temari, dengan berat hati Ia terpaksa melepas dekapannya dari sang istri, memberi waktu pada wanita itu untuk melihat ponselnya.

Temari mengambil ponsel yang Ia simpan di dalam dompet, pada layar ponsel tertulis ada satu pesan yang di terima, Maniknya sedikit melebar ketika Ia membaca isi pesan tersebut, wajahnya yang tadi terlihat damai dan tenang kini mendadak berubah jadi cemas.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, maaf aku harus kembali ke _booth_!" Ucap Temari sembari berdiri, Shikamaru menatapnya bingung.

"Habiskan makanan mu Shika selesai makan sebaiknya kau pulang temani Shikadai di rumah dan jangan lupa bawakan dia makanan!" Sambung Temari dengan aksen suara tanpa jeda, lalu di susul dengan gerakan tangannya yang tampak meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

Setelah itu Temari langsung bergegas pergi, Shikamaru tak bisa berbuat banyak, dia hanya mampu memandangi kepergian istrinya sambil bertanya-tanya.. _'Kenapa dia harus terburu-buru seperti itu? Ada apa sebenarnya?'_

.

.

Temari berjalan secepat yang Ia bisa, raut wajahnya semakin terlihat cemas, dia baru saja mendapat sebuah pesan singkat langsung dari sang bos, pesan itu berisi tentang satu pertanyaan penting _'Kemana perginya Temari di saat booth sedang kedatangan banyak pengunjung?'_

Ya dia sadar kalau waktu istirahat dan makan siangnya sedikit melebihi batas yang telah di tentukan. Ia terlalu menikmati moment kebersamaannya dengan Shikamaru sehingga lupa tidak melihat jam, dia tau dia pasti akan dapat teguran dari bosnya ketika sudah tiba di _booth_ nanti!

Temari terus berjalan tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan sekitar, pikirannya terlalu fokus pada satu tujuan _'Aku harus segera tiba di booth!_ ' hanya itulah yang dia pikirkan, Temari bahkan sampai tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Orang itu terlihat berjalan cepat saat Ia mengetahui Temari akan memasuki area mall, dengan gerakan tangannya yang lincah orang misterius itu langsung saja menarik tangan Temari.

*Sret

"Hei apa yang-.." Temari tersentak kaget ketika tau ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menarik paksa dirinya.

"Shika? Apa-apaan kau ini? Cepat lepas, aku harus kembali ke _booth_ sekarang!" Pintanya pada si orang misterius yang menarik tangannya, orang itu ternyata adalah Shikamaru.

"Tidak .." Ucap Shikamaru yang jelas menolak permintaan Temari. "Kau tidak boleh kembali kesana, kau harus ikut dengan ku!"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Aku harus kembali, kalau tidak aku bisa di pecat!" Temari coba meronta untuk melepaskan diri, namun hal itu hanya sia-sia lantaran Shikamaru kian mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Temari.

Temari tak mau menyerah, Ia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Shikamaru meski terpaksa harus menggunakan cara yang kasar. "Shika, kalau kau tidak mau melepaskan tangan ku, aku benar-benar akan menendangmu sampai kau tak bisa bangun lagi!"

*Deg

Shikamaru sontak berhenti melangkah dan segera melepas genggamannya dari tangan Temari, dari nada bicaranya terdengar jelas bahwa ancaman sang istri tidaklah main-main, sepertinya wanita itu cukup kesal dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau membuat ku tersentuh dengan perlakuan lembut mu tapi sekarang kau sudah membuat ku jadi jengkel lagi! Dasar pria yang menyebalkan!" Ujar Temari kesal, Shikamaru hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

Sambil sedikit menghentakkan kaki, Temari berbalik dan berjalan ke arah mall.

Namun.. belum sampai lima langkah berlalu pergerakkan kaki Temari kembali terhenti, Ia membuang nafas kasar sembari melihat ke belakang, lagi dan lagi..

Sang suami yang sangat menjengkelkan itu ternyata masih berani meraih tangannya, padahal dia sudah memperingatkan tapi Shikamaru tetap bersikeras menghalangi jalanya, hal itu tentu membuat tingkat kekesalan Temari terhadap Shikamaru jadi semakin bertambah.

"Ya ampun Shika! Kau..-"

"Sudah diam!" Cegah Shikamaru sebelum Temari sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa aku menolak saat tadi pagi kau memaksa ku ikut dengan mu kemari? Tidak kan?"

Temari tersentak seketika, dia masih ingat, memang benar Shikamaru cuma diam dan pasrah saat tadi pagi Ia memaksanya untuk ikut, Shikamaru hanya mangajukan satu pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak dua kali dan setelahnya dia terus diam sampai tiba di mall, sangat jauh berbeda jika di bandingkan dengan apa yang di tunjukkan Temari sekarang.

"Sekarang giliran ku, aku memaksa mu ikut dengan ku dan kau tidak boleh menolak!"

"Apa? Hei tunggu..-"

Mengabaikan suara Temari, Shikamaru segera saja mengambil langkah sambil menarik tangan Temari tanpa peduli dengan apa yang mungkin akan di lakukan oleh wanita itu jika kekesalannya sudah memuncak!

.

.

*Bugh

*Brugk

"Aduh!"

Shikamaru jatuh tersungkur di lantai lantaran mendapat satu tendangan keras di bagian belakang tubuhnya, pria itu tampak meringis kesakitan.

Kekesalan Temari agaknya sudah memuncak setelah Ia tau kemana Shikamaru membawa dirinya pergi. "Kau mengajak ku pulang? Astaga lelucon macam apa ini?" Ucapnya sembari berkacak pinggang.

Shikamaru bangkit, Ia manatap Temari sembari tersenyum. "Tendangan mu masih kuat juga ya?"

Temari tak merespon, Ia terlihat melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada dan membalas tatapan Shikamaru dengan manik memicing tajam, sebuah pandangan yang sarat akan emosi. "Katakan apa mau mu? Kenapa kau membawa ku pulang? Kau tau jenius, aku terancam di pecat gara-gara aksi tidak jelas mu ini!"

Shikamaru kembali tersenyum, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Temari, Ia justru berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju kamarnya, apa yang di lakukan Shikamaru tentu membuat Temari jadi semakin bingung dan heran.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru kembali turun dengan penampilan yang berbeda, pakaiannya terlihat rapi, kemeja warna putih berlengan panjang yang di padukan dengan celana jeans warna biru membuat Shikamaru terlihat begitu tampan di mata Temari.

Di bagian bawahnya, Shikamaru mengenakan sepatu yang dulu biasa dia pakai untuk pergi ke kantor, di tangan kanannya Shikamaru tampak sibuk menggenggam sebuah amplop besar berwarna kecoklatan.

Temari bisa menerka, itu pasti amplop yang berisi surat lamaran kerja, pertanyaannya adalah.. _'Apa yang akan di lakukan Shikamaru dengan benda itu?'_

Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Temari, saat ini Temari masih terlihat sibuk memperhatikan penampilannya mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Hei sudah hentikan, jangan melihat ku seperti itu!" Suara berat Shikamaru membuat Temari tersadar, dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba tangan kanannya bergerak sendiri memeriksa kening Shikamaru.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Temari lembut, Shikamaru tak menjawab, Ia meraih tangan Temari menariknya pelan lalu kemudian membawa wanita itu ke arah sofa.

"Duduklah!" Pinta Shikamaru, Temari tak banyak bertanya dia hanya menuruti saja.

Setelah Temari duduk, Shikamaru berjongkok di depannya, Ia mengucap sesuatu sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Temari..

"Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan dengan mu, aku tidak mau tau pokoknya apapun yang terjadi kau harus menyetujuinya!"

"Hah kesepakatan? Kesepakatan apa dan kenapa aku harus menyetujuinya?" Temari tampak semakin bingung, jujur saja dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di inginkan Shikamaru.

"Jika hari ini aku bisa dapat pekerjaan, kau tidak boleh lagi kembali ke tempat itu!"

Temari sedikit kaget setelah mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, dia mulai mengerti, kata 'tempat itu' yang di maksud Shikamaru adalah mall tempatnya bekerja, dan kesepakatan yang di inginkan Shikamaru adalah Temari dilarang bekerja di mall tersebut jika hari ini Shikamaru dapat pekerjaan.

"Kau harus tau nona, aku sangat tidak suka melihat mu mendapat lirikan menjijikkan dari para pria yang ada di tempat itu, makanya jika hari ini aku bisa dapat pekerjaan kau jangan lagi kembali bekerja disana!"

Temari masih diam, beberapa detik kemudian Ia baru menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru sembari tersenyum.

"Ck, aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak akan tertarik dengan pria lain, lagi pula.. Memangnya kau pikir kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan dalam waktu singkat?" Ujar Temari meyakinkan sekaligus juga meragukan Shikamaru.

"Ya.., kalau kau bisa, aku juga pasti bisa!" Jawab Shikamaru santai. Temari tertegun mendengarnya, Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalas ucapan Shikamaru.

"Shika, aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan dalam waktu singkat itu karena ada yang mengajakku, kalau tidak ada yang mengajak aku juga pasti masih jadi Ibu rumah tangga biasa sekarang!"

Shikamaru hanya diam, Ia terlihat cuek tidak terlalu memperhatikan penjelasan Temari.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kan? Mencari pekerjaan itu sulit dan-,,,"

*Ssttt

Ucapan Temari langsung terhenti karena jari telunjuk Shikamaru tiba-tiba menyentuh ujung bibirnya dengan lembut. "Sudahlah, maaf aku tidak butuh ceramah panjang mu, kau cukup bilang d _eal_ dan biarkan aku pergi mencari pekerjaan! Oke?"

Temari kembali tertegun, kalimat Shikamaru memang terdengar santai dan kurang menyenangkan seperti biasanya, akan tetapi dari sorot mata pria itu ada perbedaan yang Temari lihat.

Temari melihat tekad serta keyakinan yang besar, mata sayu Shikamaru telah berubah menjadi iris yang teduh namun penuh dengan kesungguhan, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Temari bisa melihat kembali keseriusan yang di miliki Shikamaru!

"Hash ,baiklah.. terserah kau saja!"

Itulah jawaban yang di berikan Temari, meski begitu jawaban tersebut sudah bisa Shikamaru anggap sebagai kata _'deal'_ , Shikamaru pun segera berdiri.

"Hm Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu..."

*Cup

Sebelum melangkah Shikamaru memdaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di puncak kepala Temari, hal itu sontak membuat Temari jadi bersemu merah, Ia sama sekali tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Shikamaru melakukan hal itu, sikap lembut yang dulu sempat hilang sepertinya sekarang sudah mulai tumbuh kembali.

Shikamaru melangkah dengan cepat, dalam hitungan detik saja Ia sudah tiba di depan pintu, Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum ketika dia akan keluar, Temari manatapnya heran, entah mengapa dia merasa khawatir melihat kelakuan Shikamaru yang menurutnya... tidak wajar!

Shikamaru keluar dari rumah juga dengan gerakkan yang cepat,.. *Ceklek

Suara pintu yang tertutup bisa Temari dengar dengan jelas, setelah suara itu sudah menghilang, Temari baru menyadari sesuatu...

"Ya ampun jangan bilang kalau dia..-"

Temari segera berlari ke arah pintu, Ia coba memutar gagang pintu tersebut dan hasilnya.. "Di kunci?"

*Tok Tok Tok

"Hei Shika, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?" Tanya Temari sedikit berteriak.

Di luar ada Shikamaru yang terlihat masih berdiri dan bersandar pada pintu, Ia tersenyum penuh maksud sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

"Hmm, Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak masih SMA, aku tau kau itu tipe orang yang keras kepala dan merepotkan, meski kita sudah membuat kesepakatan aku yakin kau pasti akan tetap kembali ke tempat itu selagi aku pergi, makanya aku mengurungmu di dalam supaya kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, apa kau mengerti?

Temari diam tak menjawab, Ia cukup terkejut mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. Ya dia memang berniat kembali ke tempat kerja ketika nanti Shikamaru sudah pergi, tapi sayang sebelum Temari sempat merealisasikan niatan itu Shikamaru sudah berhasil lebih dulu mencegahnya!

' _Mungkin Temari lupa kalau Shikamaru itu pria yang jenius!'_

Tak ada yang bisa Temari lakukan selain menuruti kata Shikamaru, kalaupun Ia meminta agar Shikamaru membukakan pintunya, sang suami tidak mungkin mau!

 _'Sepertinya aku akan kembali jadi Ibu rumah tangga lagi!_ ' Bisik Temari dalam hati.

.

.

*Tap tap tap

Dari balik pintu Temari bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Shikamaru, semakin gerak kakinya bertambah suaranya jadi semakin samar terdengar, sebelum suara itu menghilang Temari kembali berkata,.

"Shikamaru, sebaiknya saat nanti kau pulang, kau membawa kabar yang baik untuk ku, karena kalau tidak ... aku pasti akan menghajar mu!"

Shikamaru tersenyum lepas mendengarnya, dia anggap saja ancaman yang di berikan Temari itu sebagai do'a karena Shikamaru sangat yakin.., hari ini dia pasti akan mendapat pekerjaan!

Selama ini dia menganggur hanya karena satu alasan, "Taruhan Bola"..

Kegiatan itu merubahnya jadi orang yang malas, malas bekerja dan malas untuk mencari kerja, selain itu taruhan bola juga hampir menghancurkan hidup keluarganya.

Shikamaru yakin dengan meninggalkan kegiatan taruhan bola Ia pasti bisa kembali jadi sosok suami yang rajin bekerja, Ia pasti bisa mengembalikan hidup keluarganya seperti dulu lagi.

 _"Temari, aku pasti akan mendapat pekerjaan, aku pasti bisa membahagiakan kau dan Shikadai, tolong bersabarlah sedikit ya?"_ Ucap Shikamaru di dalam hati, terdengar lirih namun kalimatnya penuh dengan keyakinan.

Di dalam rumah, tampak Temari yang saat ini tengah tersenyum, Ia bisa melihat Shikamaru dari balik jendela kamarnya, rasa bahagia bercampur haru membuat butiran air mata keluar dari sudut matanya,.

Shikamaru yang dulu dia sayangi kini sudah kembali, entah kalimat apa yang harus dia ucap untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaannya, saat ini Temari hanya bisa mengtakan sebaris kalimat singkat..

 _"Selamat berjuang dan semoga berhasil... Sayang! Do'a ku selalu menyertai mu.."_

Hanya itu, dan setelahnya Ia berbalik, Temari hendak pergi keluar dari kamar.

Baru tiga langkah berjalan pergerakan kaki Temari kembali terhenti, ada sesuatu yang dia ingat, seketika Temari langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi salah satu teman yang nomornya ada disitu.

 _*Click..tut tut tut.._

"Halo Karui- _san_? Maaf aku baru menelfon mu sekarang, soal penawaran mu kemarin.. aku ingin sekali menerimanya, jadi apa masih ada kesempatan untuk ku bekerja di tempat _catering_ mu?" Ucap Temari yang terdengar begitu antusias.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika suara seseorang yang ada di ponselnya terdengar mengatakan " _Ya tentu, Kenapa tidak?"_

Temari tau, dia akan di pecat dari pekerjaan sebelumnya, lagi pula sang suami juga tidak suka jika dia bekerja sebagai seorang SPG, untuk itu Temari ingin mencari pekerjaan yang lain.

Baru saja dia akan mencari pekerjaan baru, Temari teringat dengan Karui yang kemarin sempat bertemu dengannya di mall, singkatnya Temari dan Karui saling mengobrol dalam waktu yang lama, di tengah obrolan Temari menceritakan tentang alasan kenapa dia bekerja menjadi seorang SPG dan derita sebagai seorang SPG yang ternyata pekerjaannya begitu berat dan melelahkan.

Karui merasa iba setelah mendengar cerita Temari, di saat itulah Karui menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan, Karui meminta Temari untuk membantu usaha _catering_ nya, sampai sekarang Temari belum memberikan jawaban pasti atas penawaran itu.

Dan setelah apa yang terjadi, Temari coba untuk serius mempertimbangkan penawaran dari Karui, karena bagaimana pun juga... Temari tetap ingin bekerja supaya Ia bisa membantu meringankan beban sang suami yang begitu dia cintai.

 _'Nara Temari, sosok istri yang memang tidak akan pernah membiarkan suaminya berjuang sendiri, benar-benar wanita yang luar biasa!'_

 _Cerita ShikaTema berakhir disini!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Halo gimana kabarnya? Sehat kan? Syukurlah kalau begitu!_

 _Oke, jadi ini adalah bagian ending dari cerita ShikaTema, em agak ngegantung ya? haha maaf deh.. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya, gimana nasib Shikamaru? Apakah dia berhasil mendapat pekerjaan? Tenang, semua akan saya jelaskan, tapi.. nanti!_

 _Untuk chap berikutnya akan membahas tentang cerita dari pairing lain yang masih tersisa, jadi stay tuned ya (haha di kira lagi dengerin radio apa?)_

 _Maaf juga apabila pairing favorit kalian belum muncul di chap ini, sabar dan tunggu, mereka pasti muncul di chap berikutnya!_

 _Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, dan yang terakhir, silahkan berikan komentar dan saran kalian.. (kalau nggak keberatan hehe)^^ (Sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Gara-Gara Taruhan Bola!**

Naruto by 'Masashi Kishimoto'

.

.

.

 _Cerita NaruHina:_

Wanita itu tidak peduli lagi meskipun suaminya sudah memohon dengan sangat, meminta maaf hingga ribuan kali, bahkan sampai berlutut sembari menangis.

Dengan kasar Ia menggerakkan kakinya yang saat ini tengah di peluk erat oleh sang suami, apa yang Ia lakukan tentu membuat sang suami mau tidak mau harus melepas pelukannya, Ia berjalan ke arah pintu.. mengabaikan segala teriakan sang suami yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota di tengah gelap malam, udara dingin yang amat terasa tak membuat langkah kaki wanita itu terhenti. Pikiran Hinata sedang kacau saat ini, sampai-sampai Ia juga tidak memperhatikan bagaimana penampilannya.

Hinata masih mengenakan daster yang sejak tadi sore Ia pakai, baju itu memperjelas gambaran perutnya yang membuncit , sekali melihat orang pasti langsung tau kalau dia sedang hamil.

Wajahnya terlihat sendu, matanya sembab dan membengkak lantaran Ia baru saja selesai menangis. Surai indigo yang biasanya selalu rapi kini tampak agak sedikit berantakan lantaran Ia pergi tanpa sempat menyisir bagian itu, kemudian tangan kanannya terlihat sibuk menggendong tubuh putranya yang masih kecil, sedangkan tangan kirinya menenteng subuah tas besar yang berisi baju-baju.

 _'Coba bayangkan.., seorang wanita hamil, berjalan sendirian malam-malam, dengan penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakan...'_

Bagi siapapun yang melihat pemandangan seperti itu pastilah akan menaruh rasa iba pada Hinata, mereka juga pasti akan berfikir bahwa Hinata adalah seorang wanita yang tengah mengalami kepelikan dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya, entah masalah apa yang sedang terjadi dan kenapa sang suami dengan tega membiarkan istrinya berkeliharaan malam-malam seorang diri, padahal istrinya itu sedang hamil!

Tapi... masa bodoh dengan semua pemikiran orang, Hinata tidak peduli dia hanya ingin segera sampai di rumah Ayahnya, hanya itu yang dia inginkan!

.

.

Sang anak yang tadi berada di gendongan Hinata kini sudah berpindah posisi, setelah terbangun dari tidurnya bocah cilik itu lebih memilih untuk turun dan ikut berjalan di samping Sang Ibu.

"Ibu, kenapa kita harus ke rumah Kakek sekarang? Kenapa tidak besok saja?" Tanyanya polos.

Hinata berhenti sejenak, Ia menatap wajah bocah itu dan mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kakek sangat merindukan Boruto, jadi kita harus ke rumah Kakek sekarang, kalau tidak nanti Kakek jadi tidak bisa tidur!"

Boruto hanya ber-oh ria sambil mengangguk, bagi anak kecil seperti dia jawaban apapun yang di berikan Sang Ibu sudah cukup untuk mengobati rasa ingin taunya.

"Hoooammmzz.." Suara itu terdengar dari bibir Boruto, Hinata menoleh lagi ke arah bocah itu, Ia bisa melihat bagaimana putranya sedang menguap lebar namun tetap berjalan sambil menahan kantuk.

"Kamu masih ngantuk? Ibu gendong lagi ya?

Boruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mau, kasihan kalau Ibu menggendong ku terus, nanti Ibu bisa lelah!"

Hinata tersenyum sekilas mendengar jawaban putranya dan beberapa detik kemudian Ia kembali terlihat murung. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melibatkan Boruto ke dalam masalah ini, karena dia mengerti... Boruto baru barusia lima tahun, dia masih terlalu kecil, bocah itu tidak mungkin bisa memahami tentang apa yang terjadi di antara Ibu dan Ayahnya.

Namun Hinata juga khawatir jika Ia meninggalkan Boruto di rumah Ia tidak yakin sang suami bisa mengurus anaknya dengan benar!

"Ibu.." Suara Boruto terdengar lembut dan berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak ikut?"

Satu pertanyaan kembali di ajukan Boruto, Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang ini, Ia tampak bingung dan gugup..

 _'Jawaban seperti apa yang harus aku berikan? Apa mungkin berbohong lagi seperti tadi?'_

"Em.. Ayah kan besok harus bekerja, jadi Ayah tidak bisa ikut!"

Boruto mengangguk tanpa merasa curiga karena memang jawaban Ibunya itu benar apa adanya dan cukup masuk akal.

"Kalau saja Ayah ikut, kita bisa naik mobil dan bisa sampai di rumah Kakek lebih cepat!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan putranya, di balik senyum tipis itu ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya sedang Ia sembunyikan.

Meski sekacau apapun pikiran dan perasaannya, Hinata mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk terus tersenyum, dia ingin tetap terlihat baik-baik saja di depan sang putra dan dia tidak ingin putra tersayangnya melihat Ia bersedih.

"Ibu kenapa Kakek merindukan ku sekarang? Memangnya Kakek tidak tau ya? Aku kan harus sekolah besok?"

Hinata tersenyum lagi, Ia kembali meraih puncak kepala Boruto, mengacak pelan surai pirang bocah itu tanpa sedikitpun berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

 _'Jujur.. Hinata sudah sangat lelah, pikirannya.. tubuhnya .. semua lelah... dia tidak tau lagi jawaban seperti apa yang harus dia berikan..'_

.

.

Semenit berselang Hinata dan Boruto tiba di perempatan jalan raya, mereka berhenti sejenak menunggu lampu lalu lintas yang ada di jalan itu berubah menjadi warna merah.

Banyak mobil yang sudah berhenti, Hinata segera berjalan melintasi garis penyebrangan dan tak lupa Ia juga menggandeng tangan Boruto, hanya dalam waktu yang sebentar saja mereka sudah sampai di sebrang jalan, meraka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa menyadari adanya sesuatu...

Dari banyaknya mobil yang berjejer di jalan itu, ada satu mobil yang pengemudinya sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Hinata, orang itu mulai mengambil tindakan setelah Ia yakin bahwa sosok Hinata yang sedang berjalan di sebrang sana adalah seseorang yang begitu dia kenal.

Orang itu keluar dari mobilnya, berlari kecil mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Hinata sedikit terkejut, Ia langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak ada seorang pria yang sedang berdiri disana..

"Kakak?"

"Paman?"

Ucap Hinata dan Boruto bergantian.

Si pria yang di panggil 'Kakak' dan 'Paman' itu lantas berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan Boruto lalu membawa keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Naruto terduduk di lantai, tubuhnya Ia sandarkan pada pintu kamar yang tertutup, wajahnya tampak di penuhi dengan keringat dan air mata, berkali-kali pria itu mengacak kasar rambut pirangnya sembari mengumpat kesal.

"Sial! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tak ada siapapun yang mendengar gumaman Naruto, dia terus saja mengulang kalimat itu sampai beberapa kali, dia memang tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan..

Kalaupun dia coba untuk mencegah kepergian Hinata pastilah wanita itu akan menangis histeris nanti, dan kalaupun Naruto coba untuk menyusul Hinata dia tidak yakin istrinya itu mau mendengarkan penjelasan darinya, Naruto sudah hafal bagaimana sifat Hinata, wanita yang kalem namun suka berteriak kencang apabila keinginannya tidak di turuti.

"Ya Tuhan, Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau Hinata dan Boruto sampai...- Arrggghh sial sial sial!"

Naruto tampak bingung, gelisah, cemas sekaligus khawatir, bertindak salah tapi kalau dia tidak segera bertindak ada banyak hal buruk yang 'mungkin' bisa terjadi..

Udara malam hari sudah jelas tidak akan baik untuk kondisi tubuh istrinya yang sedang hamil, Naruto khawatir kalau sampai ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Hinata membawa serta Boruto yang masih kecil, Naruto juga khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa bocah itu, dan satu hal lagi yang tidak kalah pentingnya, satu hal yang amat sangat Naruto khawatirkan adalah...

 _'Jika Hinata pulang ke rumah Ayahnya dengan membawa sebuah masalah, maka masalah itu bisa saja mengancam keutuhan rumah tangga mereka!'_

.

.

Hinata melihat ke arah kursi belakang, tempat dimana Boruto sedang tidur, Ia tersenyum lepas melihat putranya yang bisa menikmati waktu tidur meski sedang berada di dalam mobil.

"Hm, sepertinya dia lelah sekali?!" Ucap seorang pria yang berada di balik kemudi.

Hinata menatapnya sejenak sebelum menanggapi ucapan pria itu. "Ya begitulah, sebenarnya tadi dia sangat mengantuk, tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk menemani ku berjalan!"

Pria itu tampak memanggut pelan, dia tak lagi bersuara, dia hanya membalas kalimat Hinata dengan sebuah panggutan kecil kemudian mengembalikan fokusnya pada kemudi dan jalanan.

Hinata dan pria itu saling diam sampai beberapa menit, mereka hanya menikmati perjalanan mereka dengan nuansa hening sebelum akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk kembali membuka obrolan.

"Em, Kak Neji baru pulang?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyebut nama si pria tersebut.

Neji mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Aku kadang bingung, aku ini seorang bos, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu sibuk dan bahkan pekerjaan ku malah jauh lebih banyak di bandingkan dengan para karyawan ku?!"

Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar keluhan kakaknya. "Bukan kah itu wajar? Seorang bos memang harus selalu sibuk kan?"

"Tidak, seharusnya aku cuma duduk dan memberikan perintah tapi,.. Entahlah aku malah tidak bisa menyebut diriku bos jika hanya itu yang aku lakukan.." Ucap Neji menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Hmm jadi aku putuskan... Di saat aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku akan ikut membantu pekerjaan para karyawan ku, agak aneh dan membingungkan memang, tapi.. Entahlah aku tidak tau kenapa aku justru menyukainya!" Lanjutnya sembari menatap Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum simpul setelah mendengar jawaban Neji. "Ya, kau memang seorang bos yang aneh, unik dan langka, tidak heran jika banyak karyawan wanita di kantor yang jatuh hati padamu!"

Kalimat gurauan Hinata berhasil membuat Neji ikut tersenyum, bagi Neji bisa mendengar gurauan kecil adiknya setelah bekerja adalah hal yang menyenangkan, sayangnya hal yang menyenangkan itu sudah jarang bisa dia nikmati selama beberapa tahun ini.

Dan bagi Hinata obrolan singkat bersama sang kakak bisa membuat Ia sejenak lupa dengan peliknya masalah yang sedang Ia hadapi, setidaknya dia sudah bisa sedikit tersenyum sekarang.

.

.

Neji memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, berkat adanya ikatan persaudaraan yang kuat serta keakraban yang sudah terjalin sejak mereka masih kecil, maka hanya dengan melihat saja Neji sudah bisa memastikan bahwa adiknya sedang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

Tak lama berselang Ia memperlambat laju mobilnya, Neji menepikan benda beroda empat itu ke pinggir jalan, dan sedetik kemudian mobil Neji sudah berhenti total, Hinata sedikit mengerung walaupun sebenarnya dia tau apa maksud dari tindakan kakaknya.

"Aku rasa... Sudah waktunya kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi, aku ingin dengar semuanya sebelum kita sampai di rumah!" Ucap Neji tegas.

Hinata terdiam, Ia kembali menoleh ke arah belakang memastikan apakah Boruto sudah benar-benar tertidur sehingga nanti bocah itu tidak mendengar apa yang Ia bicarakan dengan Neji.

"Jangan khawatir, dia sudah tertidur pulas." Lanjut Neji yang seakan tau apa yang sedang di pikirkan Hinata.

Hinata manarik nafas panjang, mempersiapkan diri sebelum mulai bercerita pada sang kakak, namun ternyata tangis wanita itu sudah lebih dulu pecah sebelum Ia sempat memulai ceritanya..

"Hiks.. Naruto- _kun_... dia..- hiks.."

Melihat sang adik yang mulai terisak, lantas membuat Neji tergerak, Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata dan membawa Hinata pada dekapan lembutnya.

"Jangan menangis, air mata mu terlalu berharga jika hanya untuk menangisi kelakuan buruk suamimu!" Ujar Neji sembari mengelus pelan surai _indigo_ Hinata.

"Hiks.. d..dia jahat.. Hiks.. Naruto- _kun_ mengecewakan aku!"

Bukannya mereda, tangis Hinata justru semakin menjadi, Ia kian terisak dalam dekapan Neji, apa yang di lakukan Hinata tentu membuat Neji terenyuh, sebagai seorang kakak Ia tentu bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hati Hinata.

 _'Lihat saja, aku akan pastikan kau membayar semua kesalahan mu ini Naruto!'_ Guman Neji di dalam hati.

.

.

Naruto terbangun ketika sinar mentari pagi mulai datang menyapa dirinya, Ia duduk sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar area kamar, ketika pandangan Naruto mulai menangkap wujud sebuah benda persegi empat yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya ada perubahan mimik wajah yang mulai Ia tunjukkan..

Wajah malas Naruto terpaku memperhatikan posisi dua jarum yang ada di benda itu, awalnya Ia masih terlihat santai namun setelah beberapa detik kemudian..

Manik _sapphire_ biru yang tadinya masih menyipit seketika menjadi terbuka lebar.. "Astaga! Sudah jam tujuh? Sial, kalau begini aku bisa terlambat!" Naruto langsung saja meloncat dari atas tempat tidur dan bergerak cepat menuju kamar mandi.

.

Naruto turun melewati tangga dengan sedikit berlari, Ia tampak sudah lebih segar dan juga sudah sangat rapi. Langkah kakinya langsung tertuju pada salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumah.

"Hinata kenapa tidak membangunkan-..?!" Kalimat Naruto langsung terhenti ketika Ia melihat ruangan dapur yang ternyata kosong... tidak ada siapapun... Sebelumnya Ia mengira ada sang istri yang sedang memasak disana.

Naruto menghela nafas berat,"Ah iya, benar juga.. Hinata kan sudah.." Ucapnya lirih..

Dia baru ingat kalau Hinata sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya sejak kemarin malam, Naruto bahkan tidak tau bagaimana kondisi istrinya sekarang karena memang sejak sang istri pergi belum ada hal berarti yang bisa dia lakukan.

 _'Hm kalau saja Hinata disini, dia pasti akan membangunkan ku.. dan aku tidak akan mungkin terlambat bangun.."_

Gumam Naruto dalam hati, setelahnya Ia lekas pergi untuk beranjak dari tempat itu namun tetap dengan langkah kaki yang gontai serta pikiran yang masih sangat kacau.

.

Biasanya Naruto akan mampir dulu ke warung Paman Teuchi sebelum berangkat menuju kantor, dia dan rekan-rekannya selalu mengadakan rapat penting tentang agenda taruhan bola yang akan di laksanakan malam hari nanti (itulah yang selama ini membuat Naruto jadi sering terlambat tiba di kantor)..

Tapi untuk kali ini Naruto tidak menjalankan rutinitasnya tersebut, dia langsung berangkat menuju kantor. Setelah insiden 'Penggrebekan' yang di lakukan para istri kemarin Naruto yakin pasti rekan-rekannya tidak ada yang berkumpul di warung paman Teuchi, bahkan mungkin mereka semua sudah tidak lagi berani menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat 'jahanam' itu!

Naruto bisa memastikan para rekannya pasti juga mengalami permasalahan yang hampir sama dengan dirinya.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalan yang cukup berat sekitar tiga puluh menit di tambah harus sedikit bergulat dengan kemacetan ketika di jalan tadi,.. Akhirnya sekarang Naruto bisa tiba di kantor dengan selamat.

Pria itu berjalan cepat memasuki kantor, sesekali Ia menyempatkan sedikit waktu untuk melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. ' _Sudah jam 8 lebih? Astaga ini buruk!'_

Naruto sadar betul, dia sudah sangat terlambat, sudah pasti dia akan mendapat omelan yang menjemukan dari sang bos. Ini akan menjadi pagi yang tidak menyenangkan baginya.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, saat sudah memasuki kantor Ia semakin bergerak cepat menuju meja kerjanya.

*Brugk

"Aduh.."

Naruto yang baru saja berbelok ke arah meja kerjanya seketika di buat jatuh terduduk lantaran tanpa sengaja Ia menabrak punggung seseorang, orang itu berbalik menghadap Naruto sembari berkacak pinggang sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mendongak menatap wajah orang tersebut.

"Ya ampun.. Ma..maaf Pak Sa..Saya terlambat!" Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit terbata.

Sang Bos menatapnya dengan wajah penuh amarah, bagi Naruto itu adalah tatapan wajah 'horor' yang sangat mengerikan!

"Uzumaki Naruto, ikut ke ruangan ku.. SEKARANG!" Ujar sang bos dengan intonasi penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain mematuhi perintah bosnya, Ia pun segera bangun dari posisi jatuhnya dan berjalan gontai mengikuti langkah kaki sang bos, para pegawai lain yang melihat insiden yang baru saja terjadi antara Naruto dan sang bos hanya bisa memandangi mereka dengan menaruh rasa iba pada Naruto.

.

*Sret

"Ini untukmu!" Ucap sang bos sembari memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih, Naruto menerima benda itu dengan raut wajahnya yang sarat akan kebingungan.

"Apa ini pak?"

"Anggap saja itu sebagai tambahan gaji!"

"Tambahan gaji?" Naruto mengerung heran, Ia membuka isi amplop tersebut, memang ada beberapa lembar uang di dalamnya, selain itu juga ada satu lembar kertas yang sudah di lipat dengan begitu rapi.

"Kenapa ada suratnya?"

Satu pertanyaan polos dari Naruto membuat sang bos terdiam, beliau menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hm maaf Naruto, aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini,." Sang bos menjeda sejenak, Naruto tampak mulai cemas.

"Kau sudah berkali-kali terlambat.. Aku tidak bisa lagi mentoleransi keterlambatan mu, ini sudah terlalu sering.."

"Dan juga, aku tidak ingin para pegawai lain berfikir kalau aku menganak emaskan dirimu, oleh karena itu sesuai peraturan yang ada di kantor ini... Kau harus di pecat!"

*deg

Naruto tersentak seketika, mulutnya terbuka lebar, satu kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibir sang bos berhasil membuat Ia kaget dan lemas dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Sa..saya di pecat?" Tanyanya yang seolah tak percaya, sebuah anggukan tegas pun di berikan sang bos sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

Sungguh sebuah kenyataan yang jauh lebih buruk ketimbang apa yang tadi sempat Ia bayangkan, bukannya mendapat omelan panjang lebar melainkan malah langsung di pecat!

Naruto terlihat menunduk, inginnya dia memohon pada sang bos agar beliau mau memaafkan kesalahannya, tapi Naruto tau sepertinya itu akan jadi permohonan yang sulit.

"Maaf jangan tersinggung, awalnya aku bingung kenapa Ayahmu tidak mempercayakan Uzumaki Corp padamu, tapi setelah semua ini aku jadi mengerti, Ayahmu memang punya alasan yang kuat untuk tidak mempercayai mu!"

Sontak Naruto segera mengangkat wajahnya, Ia tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan sang bos. "Anda tau soal..-?"

"Ya aku tau, dulu aku sempat menemui Ayah mu sebelum memutuskan untuk menerima mu bekerja disini!"

Naruto kembali menunduk, ada perubahan drastis pada raut wajahnya setelah tadi sang bos mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya .. Kau bisa jadi pria yang rajin, kau punya potensi yang bagus, kalau saja kau bisa menghilangkan semua sikap buruk mu dan mau merubah diri menjadi lebih baik, aku yakin akan ada banyak perusahaan yang menginginkan jasamu meskipun kau tidak mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Ayahmu sendiri, dan..-"

"Baik, ... Emm.. Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak telah memberi saya kesempatan untuk bekerja di tempat anda.." Ucap Naruto sebelum sang bos sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sekarang ... Saya permisi!" Tanpa menunggu kalimat balasan dari sang bos Naruto langsung beranjak dari kursinya, Meski berat Ia tetep mencoba untuk menyunggingkan senyum ketika Ia mulai melangkah pergi.

Sang bos yang melihat tindakan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar sembari memberi sedikit komentar. "Hm masalah yang berhubungan dengan Ayah dan Anak memang selalu menjadi topik pembahasan yang sensitif, harusnya tadi aku tidak membicarakan itu.. Maaf ya Naruto!"

.

.

*Glek.

"Ugh.."

Entah sudah ada berapa gelas minuman beralkohol yang di tenggak oleh Naruto, tapi jelasnya pria itu sudah seharian disini, Ia menghabiskan waktunya hingga larut malam di sebuah cafe.

Banyak pengunjung yang mulai meninggalkan tempat itu, namun tampaknya Naruto belum ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Tak seperti pengunjung yang lain, Naruto masih ingin berlama-lama disana.

Sejak pertama kali tiba hingga berjam-jam berlalu Naruto hanya memesan satu jenis minuman, minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi, apabila dia mengkonsumsi minuman itu dengan dosis yang berlebih sudah pasti hasilnya tidak akan baik.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya ke atas meja, wajah pucatnya Ia benamkan tepat di tengah dengan posisi menunduk, punggungnya tampak bergetar seperti orang yang sedang menangis.

 _'Di tinggal pergi Hinata, di pecat dari kantor, Ya Tuhan.. Apa masih ada lagi hal yang lebih buruk dari semua itu?'_

Ia berbicara dalam hati, meratapi segala kejadian buruk yang menimpa dirinya dengan penuh rasa sesal.

Pikirannya mulai mengingat kembali tentang apa yang sudah membuat Ia berada dalam kondisi yang begitu sulit seperti ini...

Dulu semua berjalan lancar, sang istri tidak pernah marah ataupun merajuk padanya, pekerjaannya di kantor juga tak pernah sekalipun mengalami kendala, sampai pada suatu ketika ada seorang teman yang memperkenalkan sebuah permainan pada Naruto, permainan yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan, permainan yang telah berhasil mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya dari keluarga, dan nama permainan itu adalah... 'Taruhan Bola'!

Harus dia akui, taruhan bola memang sangat menyenangkan, adrenalinnya berasa terpacu setiap kali Ia ikut berpartisipasi dalam permainan itu.

Pribadinya yang begitu menyukai tantangan semakin membuat Ia terbuai dengan sensasi was-was yang bercampur dengan luapan semangat ketika menyaksikan tim jagoannya bertanding, semua itu menghadirkan rasa 'senang' tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Dalam taruhan bola Naruto tidak terlalu berharap menang, dia hanya ingin menikmati kesenangan, baginya kemenangan bukanlah hal yang penting.. Asalkan Ia bisa mendapatkan 'kesenangan' dari apa yang dia lakukan, maka meskipun kalah tidak akan jadi masalah.

 _'Kesenangan ya? Ckckck dasar permainan gila, tidak ku sangka kau akan memporak-porandakan hidup ku sampai seperti ini!'_

*Puk

Saat sedang asyik merenung tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, Naruto yang kaget sontak segera mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat, manik biru pria itu mendapati pemandangan seorang gadis pelayan cafe yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Maaf Pak, kami akan tutup sebentar lagi!" Ucap si pelayan dengan lembut, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru cafe, benar-benar sudah sepi hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya pengunjung yang masih tersisa.

"Ah iya baiklah..." Balasnya singkat di ikuti dengan gerak tubuh yang mulai berdiri meninggalkan kursi.

.

.

Mobil yang Ia kemudikan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, jika ada yang memperhatikan lebih teliti pastilah mereka akan bertanya 'Kenapa laju mobil itu kencang namun tidak stabil?'

Ya rupanya efek dari minuman beralkohol yang tadi dia minum berhasil membuat pria itu jadi tidak bisa berfikir jernih, Ia tidak sadar betapa bahayanya mengemudikan kendaraan dalam kondisi mabuk, bukan hanya berbahaya bagi keselamatan dirinya sendiri melainkan juga para pengguna jalan yang lain!

Sekali lagi, sepertinya Naruto mengabaikan semua hal penting itu. Wajar saja... dalam keadaan mabuk tentu pikiran seseorang tidak dapat berfungsi secara normal, kebanyakan orang mabuk hanya mengisi pikiran mereka dengan satu hal yang menurutnya jauh lebih penting di bandingkan apapun, dan satu-satunya hal yang saat ini sedang mengisi pikirkan Naruto adalah.. Hinata!

*Ciiit *Bruk

Mobil Naruto berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah nan megah, sempat menabrak sesuatu namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya karena yang di tabrak hanyalah sebuah bak sampah, terlihat isi dari bak itu berserakan di depan gerbang. Tapi.. Masa bodoh, itu bukan masalah besar bagi Naruto.

Ia berjalan ke arah gerbang rumah yang menjulang tinggi bak sebuah benteng, dengan sekuat tenaga Ia mengayunkan tangannya.. memukul gerbang itu sehingga meninggalkan bunyi yang menggema dan pastinya terdengar sampai ke dalam rumah.

*Dung *Dung *Dung

*Dung *Dung *Dung

"Hey Hinata, keluarlah sayang.. Ini aku suamimu!" Teriaknya dengan suara keras.

Seorang gadis remaja yang ada di dalam rumah mendengar jelas teriakan dari Naruto, gadis yang tengah sibuk berkencan dengan tumpukan buku pelajaran di atas tempat tidurnya itu tampak kesal lantaran ada orang yang seolah sengaja mengganggu kegiatan belajarnya.

"Arrrgghh! Siapa sih yang membuat keributan malam-malam begini? Mengganggu konsentrasi ku saja!" Dengan raut wajah yang sedikit cemberut, Ia beranjak turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah meja belajar.

Gadis itu mengambil ponsel pintar yang Ia simpan di dalam salah satu laci meja belajar, lalu kemudian Ia mulai mengakses kamera pengawas yang sudah terpasang di atas gerbang rumah melalui ponsel itu.

"Hah.. Itukan..." Manik lavendernya seketika melebar manakala Ia mengetahui siapa orang yang telah berani membuat keributan di depan rumahnya. "Kak Naruto? Mau apa dia kemari? Aduh, bisa gawat kalau nanti kak Neji sampai tau!"

Tanpa membuang waktu gadis itu kembali menyimpan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam laci dan bergegeas keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Sebuah sorot lampu yang tajam nan terang datang dari arah yang berlawanan, pancaran sinarnya cukup menyilaukan mata Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Ia berdiri.

Terlihat ada seseorang yang keluar dari dalam mobil, Naruto menyambut kedatangannya dengan lambaian tangan serta sebuah cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Hey Neji.. Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Ternyata itu kau ya? Hehe baguslah, bisakah kau panggilkan Hinata untuk ku? Aku sudah mengetuk pintu besar ini berkali-kali tapi dia tetap tidak mau keluar _ttebayo.._ hehe.."

Mengabaikan semua kalimat Naruto yang menurutnya tidak penting, Neji yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya langsung berjalan cepat ke arah pria pirang itu dengan tatapan mata yang memicing tajam serta tangan sebelah kanan yang sudah mengepal keras.

"Kau.. Brengsek!"

*Bugh

Tanpa berbasa-basi Neji mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras ke arah sudut bibir Naruto, darah segar nampak mengucur pada bagian itu. Apa yang di lakukan Neji pun juga berhasil membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur tepat di atas sampah yang berserakan di dekat gerbang.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, melihat Naruto yang sudah tergeletak dan berdarah belumlah membuat Neji puas, Ia pun menduduki tubuh Naruto yang sudah terjatuh kemudian menghujaninya dengan pukulan hingga bertubi-tubi.

"Bajingan!"

*Bugh

"Bodoh!"

*Bugh

"Tidak berguna!"

*Bugh

"Lenyaplah saja kau bersama sampah-sampah ini!"

*Bugh *Bugh *Bugh

Pukulan demi pukulan terus di hujamkan Neji sampai membuat wajah Naruto babak belur, pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli meski status orang yang tengah dia hajar adalah adik iparnya sendiri.

Neji berhenti sejenak, nafasnya tampak terengah lantaran Ia mengeluarkan cukup banyak tenaga untuk melayangkan banyak pukulan pada wajah Naruto.

Sementara Naruto.. Walaupun Ia sudah menerima banyak pukulan dari Neji, Ia tak tampak kesakitan.. Ia justru malah tersenyum licik seolah menggambarkan apa yang baru saja di perbuat Neji tidaklah memberi dampak yang signifikan terhadap dirinya.

"Hehe..he..he .. Apa ..cuma.. i..itu yang bisa k..au lakukan?"

"Diam! Kalau kau berani bicara lagi aku benar-benar akan menghabisi mu.. Uzumaki!"

"La..kukan s..aja kalau k..au.. m..emang berani.. Hyuga!"

"Ck kau..."

Neji bersiap meninju wajah Naruto lagi namun kali ini tentu dengan tenaga dan amarah yang jauh lebih besar. Tangannya sudah mengepal, bersiap untuk menghantam wajah Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah babak belur bukan main, dan ketika Neji akan segera mengayunkan pukulannya...-

"CUKUP HENTIKAN ITU NEJI!"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar lantang membuat gerakan Neji terhenti, tangannya yang tadi sudah terangkat kembali Ia turunkan. Ia mulai berdiri dari atas tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan, menghadap ke arah sumber suara dengan wajah yang sedikit menunduk.

Di depannya, ada seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang gadis remaja yang berdiri berdampingan.

"Hm, bertindak arogan .. Apa pernah aku mengajarimu seperti itu?"

Neji masih diam dan tertunduk kian dalam, terlihat bahwa pria itu seperti menyesali perbuatan yang telah dia lakukan.

Memang Naruto harus di beri pelajaran mengingat kesalahan besar yang telah di lakukannya sangatlah keterlaluan, tapi tidak seharusnya Neji memberi pelajaran dengan cara seperti itu, dia harus tetap mengontrol emosinya, karena bagaimana pun juga sosok Naruto kini sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya,.. Suami dari sang adik Hyuga Hinata.

"Maaf Ayah..."

Neji menjawab dengan singkat dan masih sambil menunduk, emosi yang tadi sempat menyelimuti relung hatinya kini seakan telah pudar dan menghilang.

"Sudahlah.. Kau akan ada pertemuan penting esok hari, sebaiknya kau masuk, bersihkan dirimu dan beristirahatlah!"

Perintah Sang Ayah dengan tegas, Neji tak lagi berucap, Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah menjalankan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Sang Ayah.

Neji berjalan tanpa sedikitpun melirik kembali ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto.. Ia seperti enggan melihat keberadaan Neji, Ia sangat berharap agar Neji segera masuk ke dalam secepatnya supaya dia tidak ikut terbawa emosi mengingat apa yang di lakukan Neji kepada dirinya tadi membuat Ia sangat ingin membalas.

"Hanabi.." Melihat Neji yang sudah masuk ke dalam kini si pria paruh baya tersebut beralih pada sosok gadis remaja yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya, si gadis menatap Sang Ayah dengan wajah gelisah.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah kau ada ujian besok?"

"Iya Ayah, tapi.. Kak Naruto-.."

"Sudah biar Ayah yang mengurusnya, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar mu dan segera tidur."

Hanabi kembali menatap Naruto sejenak, setelah beberapa detik berlalu.. hampir sama seperti Neji, Hanabi hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Ia lantas bergegas kembali menuju kamarnya menjalankan perintah Sang Ayah meski sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membantu kakak iparnya yang sedang babak belur itu.

Setelah Hanabi masuk ke dalam, si pria berganti menatap Naruto , ekspresinya begitu dingin dan datar, Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar sembari menggeleng pelan.

Kemudian ... Ia berbalik dan menyusul anak-anaknya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Naruto, Ia meninggalkannya begitu saja...

"Hiashi- _san_.. Tunggu .."

Suara dari Naruto membuat langkah kakinya terhenti, Hiashi kembali berbalik dan menatap menantunya tersebut.

"Aku... datang kemari untuk mencari Hinata, tolong izinkan aku bertemu dengannya!"

Naruto berkata tegas sembari mencoba berdiri, Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat pada Ayah mertuanya meski dengan sedikit gemetar. Hiashi hanya memperhatikan Naruto, Ia menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

 _'Miris'_ Itulah kata yang ingin sekali di ucapkan Hiashi setelah Ia melihat bagaimana penampilan Naruto, wajah yang babak belur, pakaian yang acak-acakan,.. Ya ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Naruto berada dalam kondisi yang sangat kacau.

 _'Hmm sepertinya Neji agak berlebihan..'_

Pria itu kembali menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar, ekspresi datar masih tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Hmss, Apa aku terlihat seperti menghalangi jalan mu?"

Naruto sedikit mengerung mendengar ucapan Hiashi.

"Maksud anda?"

"Aku tau ... Kalian sedang ada masalah kan?" Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Hmm.. kalian sudah dewasa dan bukan lagi ABG labil seperti dulu, maka dari itu... Selesaikan masalah rumah tangga kalian sendiri, kami tidak ingin ikut campur!"

Jawab Hiashi santai dan tentunya bisa di dengar jelas serta di pahami langsung oleh Naruto, beliau lantas pergi setelah mengatakan kalimatnya.

 _'Eh? Tidak biasanya dia bersikap begini..'_

Ucap Naruto dalam hati melihat respon Sang Ayah mertua yang 'sedikit' hangat terhadap dirinya, Ia sempat terdiam di tempat selama beberapa detik lantaran di landa bingung.

"Hm, kalau kau tidak segera masuk aku akan kunci gerbangnya!"

Kalimat yang terdengar mengancam dari Hiashi berhasil menyadarkan Naruto dari segala kebingungannya, Ia pun segera beranjak mengikuti langkah kaki Hiashi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

*Ceklek

Naruto membuka sebuah pintu kamar dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, sebisa mungkin Ia tidak ingin membuat si pemilik kamar merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

Manik biru Naruto langsung menyisir ke arah ranjang, di atas sana ada seorang wanita yang sudah sangat di kenalnya sedang berbaring menikmati waktu tidur malam dengan begitu pulas.

Naruto berjalan mendekat, Ia meraih kursi yang ada di dekat meja lalu duduk di samping ranjang, di pegangnya salah satu tangan si wanita dan meminta agar tangan putih nan mulus itu mau menyentuh pipinya.

"Hinata.. Hiks.."

Ia berucap lirih, air matanya pun tampak menetes, Ia tengah merasakan kesedihan yang amat mendalam untuk sekarang. Bukan karena melihat Hinata.. Bukan juga karena perlakuan kasar yang di terimanya dari kakak ipar.. Melainkan karena ingat tentang apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga membuat Hinata pergi.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Bulir-bulir air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Naruto. Tangan Hinata yang menyentuh salah satu bagian pipinya pun ikut di terpa oleh aliran air mata tersebut..

Lenguhan kecil nampak di tunjukkan Hinata, Ia mulai terusik dari tidurnya ketika merasakan sensasi basah di telapak tangan.

Manik lavendernya perlahan terbuka, bayangan seseorang terlihat samar di mata indahnya, Ia pun segera bangun dan memperbaiki posisi guna memperjelas gambaran sosok di hadapannya.

"Na..Naruto- _kun_?"

Sebuah senyum terulas di bibir Naruto, Hinata hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disin..- Astaga.."

Belum selesai Ia melontarkan pertanyaan namun kalimatnya sudah lebih dulu terhenti, Hinata cukup terkejut saat menyadari ada beberapa luka lebam dan memar di wajah Naruto.

"Ke..Kenapa wajahmu-"

*Grep

"Hinata... Aku minta maaf... Aku benar-benar menyesal... Aku mohon.. Tolong pulanglah.."

Lagi, namun kali ini yang menghentikan kalimatnya adalah gerakan mendadak dari Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuhnya dan bahkan sepertinya pria itu sudah lupa kalau istrinya ini sedang mengandung.

Jujur saja, ada rasa haru dan iba yang di rasakan Hinata ketika Ia melihat apa yang di lakukan Naruto, namun Hinata tak ingin terbuai begitu saja, dia tidak bisa langsung memberi maaf dan mengabulkan keinginan Naruto.

Cepat-cepat wanita itu menepis segala perasaan iba di dalam hatinya karena bagaimana pun juga dia sudah merasa sangat di kecewakan oleh Naruto dan Naruto harus dia hukum dengan berat!

Ia pun mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan cukup kasar hingga membuat pria itu harus melepas dekapannya, Naruto sedikit terkejut... Tidak biasanya Hinata bersikap seperti ini.

"Pulang katamu? Pulang kemana? Aku sudah di rumah sekarang, apa kau lupa kalau ini rumah ku?"

Naruto kembali termenung, semenjak Ia menikah dengan Hinata ini jadi pengalaman pertama baginya mendapat balasan kalimat yang bisa di bilang 'cukup ketus' dari istrinya yang di kenal begitu kalem.

"Iya aku tau ini rumahmu.. Tapi... Apa kau juga sudah lupa?"

Kerungan heran nampak terlihat di raut wajah Hinata saat ini, Naruto pun kembali mendekatkan dirinya tak peduli jika nantinya Ia akan di dorong lagi oleh Hinata.

"Kau istri ku dan aku suamimu, kau harusnya tinggal dengan ku dan bukan tinggal disini!" Naruto berucap tegas namun Hinata seperti enggan menatapnya. Wanita itu lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Kau tau sendiri kan? Aku nyaris tidak di terima di rumah ini... Kakak mu sangat membenci ku, dan Ayahmu... ya kau pasti sudah paham!" Iris lavendernya sedikit merudup mendengar sedikit curahan hati dari Naruto.

Dia memang sudah sangat paham, hubungan sang suami dengan pihak keluarganya tidaklah berjalan baik. Ayah dan Kakaknya sama-sama bersikap dingin dan kadang pun juga kasar pada Naruto karena sebuah alasan.

Hinata tau apa alasannya..

Uzumaki dan Hyuga.. Dua marga yang sudah berseteru sejak lama, tidak ada yang tau kenapa Hyuga sangat membenci Uzumaki dan kenapa Uzumaki sangat tidak menyukai Hyuga.

Tapi, Hinata dan Naruto berbeda dengan para Hyuga dan Uzumaki yang lain, mereka saling mencintai dan cinta itulah yang membuat mereka bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

"Dan ... kau juga pasti tau kan?" Suara berat Naruto kembali terdengar, Hinata tampak melirik sekilas ke arahnya namun hal itu tidak di sadari oleh Naruto.

"Aku ... Juga tidak mungkin kembali ke tempat orang tua ku! Kau adalah satu-satunya tempat ku untuk pulang Hinata, oleh sebab itu..."

Naruto meraih kedua tangan Hinata, Ia menggenggamnya dengan erat sembari berucap "Kumohon .. kembalilah Hinata!"

Hinata masih tak bergeming, Ia masih enggan manatap wajah Naruto. Naruto pun tak mau tinggal diam, Ia tidak akan berhenti sampai disini..,

Pria itu melepas salah satu genggamannya dari tangan Hinata lalu kemudian Ia meraih dagu Hinata, Ia meminta agar sang istri mau menatap sekaligus mendekat ke arahnya, dan setelah mereka saling menatap _intens_... Hanya dengan sedikit gerakan saja maka ...

*Cup

Tanpa ragu .. Naruto mengecup singkat bibir ranum milik Hinata...

*Blush

Seketika Hinata langsung di buat tersipu sekarang, Naruto sudah tau betul bagaimana cara meluluhkan hati sang istri, perlakuan manis nan lembut seperti inilah yang sering kali membuat Hinata menyerah tanpa syarat pada Naruto.

Naruto sudah sangat yakin, setelah ini Hinata pasti sudah mau memaafkan dirinya dan...-

*Plak

Sebuah tamparan cukup keras mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Naruto. Siapa pelakunya? Hmm siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata!

Naruto terkejut bukan main mendapat sebuah tamparan dari istrinya, benar-benar respon yang tidak Ia duga bahkan saat ini dia masih sangat _shock_ , Ia hanya bisa bengong dan memegangi pipi kanannya yang terasa panas.

Hormon wanita hamil yang selalu tidak stabil membuat Hinata berperang batin dengan ego dan perasaannya sendiri. Egonya meminta agar Hinata memberi pelajaran yang lebih (lagi) kepada Naruto, sedangkan di sisi lain perasaannya ingin agar Ia melupakan segala masalah yang sudah terjadi dan memberi maaf pada Naruto.

Dan sepertinya dalam hal ini... Egonyalah yang lebih mendominasi!

Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, Ia turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Untuk apa aku kembali, agar kau bisa mengecewakan aku lagi? Tidak Naruto- _kun_.. Aku tidak mau!"

Kalimat itu terasa bagai tamparan yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu Ia terima di pipi kanannya, hanya saja untuk yang ini Naruto merasakan sakitnya di hati.

"Aku tidak mau kembali! Kau tidak mengerti seberapa kecewanya aku padamu!"

Ucap Hinata dengan suara yang mulai meninggi, Naruto menatapnya dengan raut wajah sendu... Ia bisa mendengar jelas, meski suara Hinata meninggi namun ada isakan tangis di tengah kalimatnya.

"Hiks..Apa kau tau? Uang yang kau pakai untuk judi bola itu adalah uang yang aku kumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit! Aku ingin menggunakan uang itu untuk biaya persalinan, tapi... Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Dan... Keterkejutan Naruto kini menjadi semakin bertambah, Ia baru tau jika selama ini sang istri sudah mempersiapkan biaya persalinan yang biasanya... Naruto akan meminta kepada Sang Ibu untuk biaya-biaya tambahan dalam masalah penting semacam itu!

"Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan! Apa kau mau terus menerus merepotkan keluarga kita? Apa kau mau terus menerus keluarg ku dan keluarga mu meremehkan kita?"

Naruto terdiam dan hanya bisa tertunduk lesu, sungguh dia tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia sudah coba bersikap manis dan lembut pada Hinata namun wanita itu justru membalasnya dengan sebuah tamparan.

Naruto tau betul, itu semua karena Hinata merasa sangat kecewa dan sakit hati padanya.. Ia merasa pantas di perlakukan seperti itu.

Karena tak tau lagi harus melakukan apa, Ia pun memilih untuk menjatuhkan dirinya dan berlutut di hadapan Hinata.

"Hinata ... Tolong katakan, Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau bisa memaafkan aku? Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta!" Ujar Naruto lirih.

Hinata masih setia dengan ekspresi marah dan tatapan tajamnya, tak lama berselang Ia meraih tangan Naruto dan menarik pria itu agar mau mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Kalau kau ingin mendapat maaf dari ku., kau harus..."

*Ceklek

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan sedikit kasar dan... "Pergi dari sini!" memaksa pria itu keluar dari kamarnya.

*Blam

Hinata membanting pintu kamarnya hingga memunculkan suara yang cukup keras, meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang diam mematung di depan sana.

"Hinata?"

 _'Tiada maaf untukmu... Naruto!'_

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Halo.. Apa kabar? Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya bisa kembali melanjutkan cerita ini.. Haha, maaf jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang merasa kesal lantaran menunggu update dari cerita super jelek ini, maaf juga apabila ada beberapa dari kalian yang merasa jengkel karena menurut kalian masih ada banyak kekurangan di chapter ini, pokoknya saya minta maaf!_

 _Mungkin ada sebagian yang bertanya-tanya 'kenapa hyuga dan uzumaki bisa musuhan?' dan kalau mereka musuhan 'kenapa naruto dan hinata bisa nikah?' santai mas/mbak sekalian.. semua itu bakal saya jelasin di chapter berikutnya... so di tunggu saja nggeh!_

 _Oke yang terakhir... Anda berminat untuk memberikan komentar dan saran? Monggo silahkan (Sebelumnya saya ucapkan Terima Kasih banyak!)_


End file.
